A Hero From Another Dimension
by General Viper
Summary: A man named Viper wakes in a mysterious world of animals that were acting like humans, he finds a blue hedgehog and decided to help him and his friends out. As a fox named Tails dates a cat named Blaze, Sonic and two other hedgehogs wants Blaze to be their girlfriend. Viper must keep their relationship together before it falls apart.


Chapter 1: A Weird Place

It was chaos when North Korea is testing out their nuclear warheads and launching them in different parts of the world, a group of special forces are fighting them in a nuclear war. A man who is fighting for his country and keeping it safe, that man, is General Viper. A man of his word, but who doesn't have a voice, keeps his countrymen alive in curtain situations. He was sent to Orang, North Korea to find Intel of the nuclear weapons and where are they going. He is a lone wolf, he can take care of himself when he's all alone. Viper is a truly experienced soldier, he fought since his dad was in the Military serving the Navy Seals. His dad taught him how to fight against bullies in his school, defending himself, and help others that when they are in trouble. Viper met a lot of people in school, he met his best friend Michael, the two of them hanged out alot during the days in high school. Until Viper's mom and dad were divorced, they kept on fighting about Viper beating up bullies who are messing with other students. Viper's mom dated a man while he and his dad moved out and they went to live in his grandmother's house. After a few months of living in Viper's Grandmother's house, Viper's 19th birthday arrived. Viper then decided that he wanted to be a athlete in the Olympics, but that was about to change as the news on TV was saying a shootout happened in the Olympic Stadium in Boston. Viper was completely devastated, instead he decided to join the military. He went to the Army reserve center to sign up but it turned out that recruitment was not available, but he then finds a poster saying "Join today and fight against our enemies in Fourth Echelon! Master of stealth tactics." Viper then went to the location so he can sign up, as he got there his dad was already there talking to a member of Fourth Echelon. As a few months passed, Viper made it in the team. And this where Viper is now, in a forest with nothing but the wilderness.

"Alright Viper, listen up. Get the Intel inside the base and get the Intel that we are looking for. Stay out of sight, and make sure your not being tailed. Good luck." The Corporal said.

Viper equipped his suppressor onto his M4A1 assault rifle and M1911 pistol, he went up the hill and he then saw the base that he was looking for. Viper crouched and went in the bushes so he can't be seen, he finds a North Korean soldier standing there with his gun look for anyone suspicious. Viper took out his knife and he stealthily killed the soldier and put him in the bushes. He then took his outfit and gun so he can blend in. Viper has 12 C4 charges for the whole base to go up, he must be quick with this op. He heads in by walking naturally and staying cool, the soldiers don't seem to notice because they were doing their thing. Viper heads in the hangar to plant the C4 charges on the six MIG-21s, nobody weren't looking which made it easier for Viper. The charges were set, now he must find the generator room and weapons storage so North Korea can't get their hands on after the base is destroyed. He founded the generator room and he then planted three C4s and after that he head towards the weapons storage. There were no soldiers around, which is kinda suspicious. Viper planted the rest of the C4s in the weapons room and went to look for the Intel. He found a strange room and it had full of Intel, information that could lead to nuclear bombs and prisoners. Viper got the Intel that Fourth Echelon needs, but he found a weird device, it might be a teleportation device to get out of the base. Viper locked the door and got his black uniform on and turns on the teleportation device. The North Korean soldiers finds Viper in the room with the teleportation device, they tried to get it open but it was locked. Viper detonated the C4s and jumps in the teleportation device, Zap! He was gone. The C4s went off and the whole base blew up to bits, then Fourth Echelon and United States Marines attacked the base.

"Viper! Come in Viper!" The Corporal said.

"Shit, he must be K.I.A sir." The Lieutenant said.

Viper was seeing a weird pattern of colors and then something hit him in the head and he was knocked out. About an hour later, Viper wakes up and he is seeing the sun in the sky. It was odd, he woke up in the morning but he is then looking at animals who are walking like humans, wearing clothes, and eating food like Viper would usually eats. He then saw a city, children playing in the pond area, and a village being under attacked by robots. Wait, robots attacking a Village? Viper then saw a blue blur attacking the robots and two hedgehogs which looks like a black and red hedgehog and the other was grey. But hen Viper saw a orange fox with two tails and and a lavender cat being surrounded by robots. Viper must save them, he then grabbed EMP grenades out of his pocket, pulled the pins and throws the grenades at the robots. The grenades exploded causing the robots to shut down or being fried, the fox and cat were both confused on what happened. Viper takes off the suppressors of his M4A1 and Colt M1911, he uses his assault rifle and began firing at the robots. The blue, red and black, and grey hedgehog stopped, they see Viper attacking the robots. Viper was destroying the robots faster than the group of animals were fighting, back up came to the area. There was a pink hedgehog and bat standing there watching Viper fight. The black and red hedgehog decided to join the action with Viper, he got his gun out and it was loaded. More robots were coming but Viper uses his full belt of EMP grenades and pulls the pins off and throws them at the upcoming robots. The robots either shut down or blew up, but they were about to come back online but Viper brought an RPG-7 with him and fired a rocket at the robots. The robot army was destroyed, but then a man in a floating aircraft comes in with two robots.

"Curse you Sonic and... wait, who are you?" The man asked.

The blue, black and red and grey hedgehog attacked the man in his floating aircraft, sending him far away.

"We appreciate the assistance sir, who are you?" The blue hedgehog asked.

Viper, like I said, who can't talk, didn't say word. But uses sign language.

"Wait, I think I know what he is saying." The fox said.

"What is he saying, Tails?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"My name is Viper, where am I? I was suppose to get the Intel back to base but I used this device and it sent me here." The fox said.

"Come with us, we can use your help." The blue hedgehog said.

"Ok, I will follow." The fox said translating Viper's sign language.

Chapter 2: New Friends and Help

The group made it to the houses on the beach, they head inside and sat down. Sonic began to speak.

"OK we have this stranger who saved Tails and Blaze from an army of robots, let's applaud for his performance and bravery."

Everyone cheers for Viper.

"What's your name?" Asked Silver and Shadow

"Viper" Tails pointed at his Name tag.

"Tails let him say his name!"

Viper gives Tails a thumbs up for figuring out his name.

Then Shadow notices that Viper has weird weaponry on him that he has never seen before.

Viper shows Tails a drawing of a device on teleportation, saying that's how I got here.

"You teleporter here? So that's how." Said Tails.

"Tell me where you get those weapons!" Shadow Shouted.

Viper ignores.

"OK are you on our side or Eggman's?"

Viper pointed at Sonic.

Blaze then steps outside, so Tails went to check on her.

Tails finds Blaze sitting down on the beach by herself.

"Something wrong Blaze?" Tails asked.

"I'm embarrassed that this guy in a black uniform saved us." Said Blaze.

"I'm sorry, hey Blaze?"

"Yes Tails?"

"Maybe if your interested, you want to go out with me and forget about what happened?"

"Sure that will get it off my mind. Where and when?"

"8P.M. at that fancy restaurant, I have been saving a lot of rings for the both of us."

"OK Tails don't be late I will buy a dress."

"OK see you there Blaze."

Viper watches out the window and thought to himself, "I better make sure that their date goes well, I don't want those hedgehogs to start a war."

While the three hedgehogs argue over who is going to date Blaze.

Viper has a first mission: Make Tails and Blaze's date perfect.

Chapter 3: Date

Tails went to see Viper if he can help him out where he can sleep, but Sonic got in his way.

"Tails, have you seen Blaze? I need to ask her something."

"Yeah I saw her went in the clothes store."

"OK thanks buddy."

Viper saw Sonic ran inside the clothes store, he got his special tool out. His phone, but with a hacker app, he uses his phone to hack specific things while he's on a mission. He needs to spy on Sonic in case he tries something on Blaze.

"I can't let Sonic ask Blaze on a date or Tails is toast." Viper thought.

Viper hacks the camera inside and see Sonic talking to Blaze, he hears them talk. But before he hacks, there is a fire alarm control that he can make it go off.

"So Blaze, would you like to-"

Viper triggered the fire alarm. Everyone got outside. Tails finds Blaze standing next to Sonic, but Viper walks over to Blaze and wrote down: Tails wanted me to tell you that he will be at the restaurant right now instead at 8pm because he has something to show you after. Blaze nodded and went to the restaurant. Viper ran to his secret hiding place, but Sonic went after him to see what he's up to. Viper knows he's been followed sohe activated his slow down time ability. He then wrote the the same message except he uses Blaze. He gave the note to Tails and hits Sonic in the head for following him to his secret hideout. Viper disables the slow down time ability as he made it to his hideout. Later at the restaurant, Tails and Blaze were eating their food and they talked.

"So Blaze, what are you going to do after dinner?"

"I don't know, maybe I will go back to sleep."

"Viper wanted me to show his secret hideout, he asked me if you want to join."

"Alright maybe after were done with dessert, ok?"

"Sure."

"I like your tuxedo Tails, you bought that with your rings?"

"Actually it was Viper's he gave it to me while I was on the way to the restaurant."

"You look sexy in that tuxedo."

Tails blushed and flirts on Blaze.

"You look cute in your dress."

Blaze starts to blush too. They finished with their meals and moved on to dessert. While outside, an strange opening hole happens and a Military Aircraft appears. It was Viper, the secret hideout turned out to be a Australian Army Base underground. Viper was in the Australian Army before teleporting to Sonic's dimension, everything was still intact, weaponry, aircrafts, including supplies.

"Let's get this bird up and running." Viper said in his thoughts.

Viper flies the UH-60 Black Hawk to the restaurant. While at the restaurant, Tails and Blaze walked out of the restaurant and went to the beach. Tails phone has a beacon so that Viper can pick him and Blaze up. Viper lands the chopper near them. Tails gets on but Blaze stayed in the same place.

"It's okay Blaze I got you, you need to stay calm."

Blaze gets into the chopper and Tails closes the door and they head off.

Viper passes a note to Tails saying: How was the Date?

"It was the best, thanks for the suit." Tails said.

Viper nodded.

Chapter 4: A New Home

Viper, Tails and Blaze were in the Black Hawk helicopter as they fly to Viper's secret spot, Tails looks at Blaze.

"You ok?" Tails asked.

"No I hate heights, I just hate being this high off the ground, I need to see how high we are." Blaze said worried.

"No, I don't want you to freak out. Just stay next to me and you will be fine." Tails said.

"Ok." Blaze calms down.

Viper arrives and landed the helicopter on the helipad next to the aircraft hangars. He gets out and opens the door for Tails and Blaze, Tails walks over the aircraft hangars and see the different types of aircrafts that were built all over the world. He was surprised to see these aircrafts untouched. As Blaze seen Tails at the aircraft hangars, she then saw a meteor shower going on in the sky. Blaze then yelling out to Tails.

"Hey Tails, come here and look at the sky!"

Tails then ran to Blaze to see what's going on in the sky. He looks up and says, "Wow, a meteor shower, it's beautiful." Tails then looks at Blaze's golden eyes, then Blaze did the same, they both smiled and we're holding both of their hands. While they are both lost in their minds, Viper looks for a room that he has been in. He founded the room and finds Unit-334 in his pod, or another name "Reaper". He opens the pod and activated him with his terminal, alongside with his attacking system so he can't shoot anyone unless he's been attacked. Reaper saw Viper standing there and said "Viper? Is that you?" Viper nodded, and he hugged his faithful robot companion. Reaper then said, "Welcome home soldier, I have a present for you." Viper was curious about his gift from Reaper.

"I hope you like it, it's very special." Said Reaper.

Reaper puts an weird invention on Viper's head then something happened.

"What are doing to my head Reaper?" Said Viper. Then Viper realized he can now talk. He then now said, "I don't know what to say, Thank you for the gift." Said Viper. He then ran out of the room and went upstairs to find Tails and Blaze on the airfield. He finds Tails and Blaze kissing on the grass as they watch the meteor shower, they didn't say word as they keep brushing each other's top head. They hugged and continued kissing. Viper then walked down making a white sugar trail from the doorway to the room that Reaper was in. Then Reaper was waiting for Viper to deactivate him back to his pod, Viper came back and he did as Reaper wanted him to. While outside, Tails and Blaze were looking for Viper when they got distracted by the meteor shower.

"Where is he?" Blaze thought.

"Blaze! I found a trail of white sugar!" Tails yelling out.

Blaze and Tails followed the trail of white sugar and the trail ended in the room where they find a robot charging up in its pod and Viper sleeping on the bottom bunk. Tails asked, "Blaze want to sleep with me on the top bunk for the night?"

"Yes." Blaze said while smiling. "After for taking me out on a date, I will never leave you by your side." Blaze said blushing.

"Aww." Said Tails blushing heavily.

They both get on the top bunk and started to cuddle up and went to sleep. Viper sees the couple cuddling each other and said, "Wonderful couple you two are. I hope someday I will leave this dimension so I can get back to my brothers and friends."

Viper now falls asleep.

Chapter 5: A Deal Between Them

It was a was a sunny day in Australia, it was peaceful, so beautiful, and warm outside.

"Rinnnnng" an alarm clock went off. Tails and Blaze woke up and fell off the top bunk scared. Tails shuts the alarm off, it was 6:30AM. The couple rubbed their eyes and stretched their muscles, they couldn't figure out why the alarm clock was set to 6:30AM. But then, they suddenly saw a pod open up, they got ready to show their fists. The robot then powered on and Tails and Blaze standing there prepared to fight, but then he says, "Greetings friends, my name is Unit-334 or another name Reaper, I am a friendly robot, I've been with General Viper's side for 20 years." Tails and Blaze stand down as they ask Reaper questions.

"You know Viper?" Asked Tails.

"Yes he was on my side since he joined." Reaper answered.

"Why are still here?" Asked Blaze.

"I was charged for over 1000 years, and I thought he forgotten about me, but then he came back to find me." Said Reaper

Tails and Blaze seemed to be fine with Reaper, but then they had to ask.

"Have you seen Viper?" They both said and blushed at the same time.

"Checking for Viper's location now, checking, checking, he's outside flying a V-22 Osprey."

Tails and Blaze thought he was lying, but they decide to run up the stairs that led outside. They got outside and they saw no Osprey flying around, then they saw something flying towards the base. It's propellers were positioned like an airplane and then the propellers were now positioned like a helicopter. The aircraft landed next to the Black Hawk helicopter, when the aircraft shut down, the back door opened. Tails and Blaze watched closely to see who was in the aircraft, there were three men in different outfits, including Viper was with them. Tails and Blaze were happy to see him, they run up to him but then the three men pulled their guns out, pointed at Tails and Blaze.

"Whoa guys, stop! These are not enemies, there friendly like I told you!"

The three men stand down as they are confused by the two animals. Viper said, "These are my friends, Tails the yellow fox and Blaze the lavender cat. I saved them during a fight of robots."

Blaze was embarrassed for the second time. The men introduced to Tails and Blaze.

"Hello my name is Lieutenant Harper, Australian Recon Army Sniper."

"Sergeant Rodriguez, Desert mercenary."

"Private Jordan, Gunner of the AC-130 and V-22 Osprey."

Tails was proud to see Viper's friends, while Blaze was too shy. Viper now said, "I want to rebuild the Australian Army Base and renovate the Bunker, but I will need you guys and your friends to help this operation." Tails and Blaze agreed on the idea, but Tails said, "If we're going to help you, we need your help first."

"OK tell me." Viper said.

"There's this guy named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, he's been causing trouble around the city for years, we need to stop him, but he's too powerful. Please, help us capture him." Blaze said.

"Deal." Viper said.

"I like a good time of robot warfare." Lieutenant Harper said.

"Sounds like fun." Said Sergeant Rodriguez.

Jordan nodded. So the group decided to get the message out to the people if they want stop this domination of Robotnik, they have to join forces with the Australian Army. People agreed with the idea, so they decide to join the Army. This was new start for the Australian Army to get back on their feet.

Chapter 6: Battle For Blaze

As the word was being spread by Viper's group, Tails and Blaze were talking in the gunship hangars.

"So what do you think Blaze, it is a good idea to have Viper and his pals help us fight Eggman?" Tails asked.

"I guess, I mean it be good if he stop the rebellion of Eggman's robots, so I'll have a lot time relax with you." Blaze said blushing.

"Aww I, that's very nice of you to say." Tails said blushing too.

They both hold hands and found Rodriguez walking up to them. Rodriguez was holding uniforms, two Greenland camouflage uniforms.

"If you two are going to make love, I say that isn't allowed here." Rodriguez said.

Tails and Blaze blushed heavily, that aren't really ready for that yet.

"Viper told me to give you this, it's your own uniform with your name on it." Said Rodriguez.

Tails and Blaze start to getting dress in their uniform, Rodriguez walks away. As they got their uniforms on, Harper came over to give them their own combat boots.

"You will need these when we get ready to hire soldiers and teach them how to engage in combat."

Said Harper. Tails and Blaze got their boots on and Harper walks away. Tails and Blaze looked at each other. Tails Said "We look cool in these outfits." Blaze kind of disagreed with it, but she will stay in the outfit unless no one compliments her.

"Its ok Blaze, if your not into wearing the uniform then you don't have to." Said Tails.

Blaze then feels bad and said "No I'm okay with the outfit." She kissed Tails and she then went for a walk. But suddenly, Sonic walks out the dark. "TAILS!" Sonic yelled. Shadow and Silver walked out too, they look at Tails angrily. The three hedgehogs pushed him around, punched him in the chest, face, and stomach. They also kicked him a bunch of times until he spit out blood. Silver then picks him up and throws him at the side of the Mil Mi 24. Jordan walks in seeing Tails getting beaten up by the three hedgehogs, he hides behind a wall and got his camera and set it live, Jordan isn't much of a fighter but he only uses miniguns or large calibre turrets. Viper was looking at his phone, he went to live stream videos and then seen Tails getting his but kicked by Sonic, Shadow and Silver. He runs to tell Rodriguez and Harper then Tails is being bullied, as he did, they run back to the base.

"Breaking up with her now?!" Said Silver.

Tails was unable to get back up, he felt like he was crippled, tears falling off his eyes, unable say anything, and picking the blood off of his lips. Jordan couldn't take it, he took action.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU MESS WITH YOUR OWN SIZE!?" Yelled Jordan.

Viper, Rodriguez and Harper came back, including Blaze.

She saw Tails on the ground completely knocked out cold, she was devastated, how can Tails so called "Brother" beat him up like that?

"Give it up you guys it's over!" Said Harper.

"You got nowhere to go!" Said Rodriguez.

"Turn yourselfs in!" Said Viper.

The three hedgehogs refused, but Blaze got angry, and do the guys got their guns out. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver now realized that Blaze is truly mad at them for beating the crap out of Tails, so they surrendered.

"Were sorry, don't kill us!" Sonic cried for mercy.

Viper's group got their handcuffs and arrested the three hedgehogs, while Jordan carried Tails to "Sick Bay".

"Blaze." Viper called out. Puts his hand on Blaze's shoulder. Blaze was crying a lot, Viper then said "When Tails gets better, we will give you option of taking care of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver."

Blaze nodded while crying tears and asked "What are my options?"

Viper gave her 3 choices, "Let's them Live, kill them, or exile."

Blaze wiped her eyes and walked with Viper to Sick Bay.

Chapter 7: Tails Day Off

While at the hospital, Tails watches TV on the crime channel. He see Viper and Blaze sat in their chairs and Sonic, Shadow and Silver standing with their orange prison jumpsuits. Viper begins to speak.

"You guys are here today because you have committed a crime, assaulting a yellow Fox named Tails. He is in the hospital, we hope he gets better soon. Blaze has been given a choice to neither Release, kill or exile. Blaze what did you pick."

Blaze said "Release."

Viper deactivates handcuffs on the three hedgehogs.

"You three are being watched, if we find you beating up Tails again, we will give you 30 years of prison." Viper said. Blaze leaves the room.

The three hedgehogs nodded.

Tails turns off the TV and Rodriguez comes in and shows Tails a spot that Rodriguez, Harper and Jordan were at as they arrived in this dimension.

"You could use a time to relax. In a hot tub." Said Rodriguez.

"How do I get there when Silver broke my back?" Tails asked.

Harper comes in the room with a wheelchair.

"With this, we will push your wheelchair to the spot." Said Harper.

"Ok help me up." Tails demand.

As Harper helps Tails, Rodriguez leaves the room and calls Jordan.

"You rigged the hot tub with the special liquid?"

"Sure did." Said Jordan.

"He will be with Blaze more closer than ever."

"Yeah he deserves to be more close with her." Said Rodriguez.

At the spot, Blaze was in her bikini waiting for Tails, Harper arrived to the area.

"You sure this water will heal Tails back?" Asked Blaze.

"Yeah this liquid was found by a Japanese soldier who does magic, he said it officially works." Said Harper.

"Thanks for doing this for Tails." Blaze said smiling.

"What are friends for?" Jordan asked.

Chapter 8: The Heat

Tails was excited for his relaxing day in Viper's spot, he was ready, including Blaze. She was about to get in the hot tub. Harper helped Tails with his bathing suit, but he was having trouble, so Rodriguez and Jordan gently pick him up without breaking his back more. As Harper slides Tails bathing suit on, Rodriguez and Jordan put Tails down.

"You ready Tails? Blaze is waiting." Said Harper.

"Blaze is here? Huh, I guess I'm about to enjoy this day." Tails said smiling.

Jordan now pushes Tails to the hot tub. Tails got his mirror out to see if he looks cool, but then he was at the hot tub. Jordan picks Tails up gently, and walks up the steps. Blaze waved at Tails, as Tails waves back, Jordan sets him down nicely. Tails felt the hot water, it felt like it was healing his back. Blaze then got two cups, Jordan whispered to Blaze, "Drink the the water in a full cup and that's it. And you two will feel the effects." Blaze filled the cups with water with the special liquid in. Blaze was nervous at first, then she gave the cup to Tails and said, "Drink up." Tails and Blaze drinked the water, and the drink took effect. Something wasn't right, Tails was getting a weird feeling, he was ready for a sexy time. Blaze was feeling it too, she went over to Tails and kissed him. But then the kiss turned into a tongue kiss. Harper, Rodriguez and Jordan weren't expecting that to happen, Jordan looked at the bottle and it turned out to be a sexual potion. Tails then took off Blaze's bra and underwear, he starts to grab her breasts. Jordan was confused, he got the right one, but it was too much. They have to find Viper.

Chapter 9: Finding Viper and Sheng

Rodriguez, Harper and Jordan must keep Tails and Blaze away from each other, but one person should watch Tails and Blaze and the other two must Viper to see if they fix this mess.

"Ok me and Rodriguez will find Viper, keep them away from each other." Said Jordan.

"No! Me and you will go find Viper, Rodriguez will stay." Said Harper.

"I will not!" Said Rodriguez.

Harper and Rodriguez argued, then Jordan said, "I'll stay and watch them, you two go find Viper."

Both Harper and Rodriguez agreed. So they ran off to find Viper, while Jordan had to watch instead of keeping Tails and Blaze separated.

"Ha! Those morons, Tails and Blaze should start having kids soon." Said Jordan. He thinks that mating should be a good idea, he wanted to know what cat and Fox baby look like. He calls it the catfox, this was because he wants to see action, sex action. While at the Australian Army Base, Viper was commanding an army of soldiers to march to the barracks. Rodriguez and Harper founded him, they must him.

"Viper!" Harper yelled.

Viper heard Harper, he saw him and Rodriguez running on the stairs.

"Guys what's wrong?" Viper asked.

"You know that Japanese soldier with all his magic?" Asked Rodriguez.

"You mean Sheng? What about him?" Asked Viper.

"We kinda made use a potion in the hot tub and made Tails and Blaze in heat..." Harper wasn't able to finish his sentence because Viper was furious. Viper went to see Reaper and asked where Sheng is, but Reaper instead calls him.

"Hello Sheng here."

"Sheng it's me, Viper. I got a bad situation." Viper said.

"Don't worry, tell me what's wrong?"

"My mates used a potion from you and they made two of my friends in heat."

"Oh I got something to fix that, here I sent a package to you."

A big crash happened outside, they ran outside and they find a capsule of a potion. Viper grabbed it and said thanks to Sheng. He ran to find Tails and Blaze.

As they got back to his spot, Viper was shocked to find Jordan watching Tails shooting his sperm on Blaze. Viper was ready to kill his group, but first things first. Viper threw the potion near Tails and Blaze, they went back to normal, but then they were knocked out cold. Jordan saw Viper, Rodriguez and Harper were glaring at him angrily, but then he made a excuse, "Tails hit me and he said he will kill me if I go near Blaze again."

Back at the base, Harper, Rodriguez and Jordan were doing exercising, 50 push ups, 25 pull ups, run for 3.5 miles for punishment. While Blaze was the hospital trying to see if she was pregnant. Tails was at home crying for filling Blaze with his, we'll you know. Viper sat next to him and pat him on the back saying "Its going to be alright Tails, I'll support you and Blaze if she is pregnant." Tails stopped crying and thanked him for getting out of the heat mess.

Chapter 10: Accident in Tails Hut

At the hospital, the doctor came in with the results. Blaze was worried she maybe pregnant and she can't stop thinking about it.

"Give me the news doctor, am I pregnant?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, you are pregnant." The doctor said.

Blaze was completely ruined, she can't be pregnant right now.

"You will need your boyfriend to take full care of you and your child." The doctor said.

"Thanks for telling me doc." Blaze said while crying. Blaze was not ready for this to happened, she wanted to have kids later in the future, but instead Jordan didn't keep Tails away from here. Then that's when she got angry, not because of Tails but at Jordan. It was him for not separating Tails from her when he was in heat, and Blaze was not in full control when she was in heat.

"Jordan, that bastard!" Blaze was in anger, she was ready to kill Jordan for the whole potion idea.

While at the cabins by the beach, Blaze walks in to Tails hut, and she saw him with his hands covered on his eyes. Blaze sat next to him and said "Tails, I'm pregnant." Tails was shocked, he thought that she didn't get pregnant, but he was wrong.

"It wasn't your fault, it was that bastard Jordan who did this to us." Blaze said.

"Viper told me I can't fight Robotnik if my back is crippled, I wanted to fight, but i..." Tails was unable to finish his sentence as Blaze hugged him. Blaze then saw Viper talking to Reaper, he was trying to look for seashells. When Viper isn't working, he collect seashells on the beach to calm his mood. Tails wanted to see if he can go to the research programing in the base, Blaze then said "This is our child Tails, you must take care of me and we take care of our child." Tails agreed, Blaze walked upstairs in Tails room. Suddenly, a weird container was thrown inside of Tails hut, Viper yelled, "TAILS, LOOK OUT!" Tails was coughing and he was knocked out.

Later...

Tails woke up in his living room and he standed up, it was a miracle, he can walk again. But as he looked at the mirror, he was taller. Viper looked at Tails and he was same height as him, Tails saw Blaze as the same height as him and Viper.

"You dumb robots! I said sleeping gas not growth gas!" A mysterious voice yelled.

"Eggman!" Tails and Blaze yelled. But Viper was confused, Tails explained, "We call Robotnik, Eggman." Viper nodded.

"I heard an army was building up to destroy my rebellion of Robots, we'll that ain't going to happen!" Eggman said.

Viper ran away, Tails called out, "Viper you coward!" But Viper was running to the specialized Apache MK-S. A powerful gunship he had. Eggman caught Tails and Blaze, then the three noticed Viper in a helicopter. "What is that!?" Eggman yelled angrily.

"Your worst enemy than Sonic!" Tails said. Viper shoots depleted uranium rounds into Eggman's robots, Eggman got angry. "Robots attack!" Eggman ordered. But then the robots got destroyed by the troops of Viper's Army. Eggman dropped Tails and Blaze and flew away. The troops went to Tails and Blaze, they helped them up. Viper now tells Tails and Blaze that hes heading back to base. Tails and Blaze were both exhausted, so they went to Tails room and went to sleep. Viper then was feeling strange, he was feeling he was about to past out, sure enough he did. He crashed the helicopter in the forest, unconscious.

Chapter 11: Viper M.I.A.

As the sun rises from the sky, Tails woke up and and went downstairs to cook breakfast for Blaze, since he is going to be a father. As he cooked Toast, sunny side eggs, and poured orange juice, he went upstairs and walked in his room. Blaze woken up by the smell of breakfast, she saw Tails holding a tray of of her breakfast.

"Good morning, Blaze." Tails said happily.

"Morning Miles." Blaze said. This was the first time Blaze called Tails "Miles". Blaze got her tray of food and started eating, while Tails heard the phone ring. He went downstairs to pick up and answer the phone, as he answered, it was Rodriguez.

"Tails, have you seen Viper? He hasn't come back to base yesterday." Rodriguez said.

Tails eyes widened, he didn't know what happened to Viper. Then he said "I last saw him flying an helicopter out in the forest."

"Did you see him going down or anything?" Rodriguez asked.

"No, me and Blaze went to bed after Viper's Army came in to assist him." Tails said.

"Ok, me, Harper and Jordan are going out looking for him, you look after Blaze." Said Rodriguez.

Tails wanted to go, but taking care of Blaze is more important than looking for Viper because Blaze has a baby inside her stomach, in case something is wrong with Blaze, Tails has to be with her at all times.

"Alright, be careful, you won't know whats out there." Tails said nervously.

The three men grabbed their weapons, parachutes and some grenades, they headed to a Tatical NH-90 helicopter, got in and flew off. While in the sky, Jordan finds smoke in one of the tree areas. The pilot landed the helicopter, and they saw the crashed helicopter. They checked if it was Viper's Helicopter, and sure enough, it was. The pilots shut off the engine and waited for Rodriguez, Harper and Jordan to go find Viper. They searched for any clues to see where Viper left off, Harper found footsteps of a different shoe size.

"Hey guys, I found tracks of someone's shoes, it's leading that way!" Harper yelled.

Rodriguez came to analyze the tracks, no one else he met had that size of shoes. The three men head that way where the foot tracks were going. They find themselves a castle out of nowhere, Jordan got his binoculars and he looked around. Then he saw Viper was being carried by a squirrel in a suit of armor. Then Jordan saw a weird grey blur in front of him, but when he too off his binoculars, a squirrel in suit of armor was standing in front of him.

"Uh oh." Jordan said in fear.

The squirrel knocked him right out, while the other two squirrels in armor, knocked Harper and Rodriguez out.

They were dragged on the way to the castle, and they stopped in the village.

The three squirrels put sacks on Viper, Harper, Rodriguez and Jordan and they tied their wrists behind their backs.

Everyone was a squirrel, they were cheering on for execution, seeing that four strange people wanted to see them die.

Viper woked up hearing people cheering, then the squirrel pulled off the sack of each man, it was a princess squirrel, she was angry. The squirrel in armor tied the ropes to the four men of their neck. Viper thought this was it, but then he asked, "Can I share my final words?"

The princess accepted, "Go ahead. And tell me, not the crowd." She said.

Viper said" Tails, I hope this is the last you will ever hear from me and my group."

The Princess squirrel stopped and was surprised. She said "You know Tails?"

Viper nodded and said, "My group knows him too, we were teleported to this dimension. "

The Princess squirrel then asked, "Are you four a threat to us?"

"If you let us go, we won't be a threat to you or this place were in, I guaranteed you." Viper said.

Sonic then appears and says, "He's lying, he is the one who beat up Tails."

The Princess eyes were on fire, then Viper had to testify.

"Look for my phone in my pockets princess, I have proof, maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

The princess was searching his pockets, she found his phone.

"Find live streams, and go to watched streams."

The princess followed his steps, then she found his proof. Sonic had tried to stop her, but then she saw Sonic, Shadow and Silver beating up Tails.

Sonic tried to lie, "He dared me to beat up Tails, it's fake Sally!"

Viper then said, "Your highness, if I would ever beat up a young fox, that wouldn't be me, Sonic beat him up because he wanted Blaze all to himself."

Sally was furious, she then attacked Sonic. When she finished, she told the guard to let the four go. Viper got the three guards and told them to wake up.

"Thanks for listening to my final, we'll not final words. Your highness." Viper said.

"Princess Sally, you can call me." Sally said.

Harper, Rodriguez and Jordan woked up and saw Viper talking the squirrel, then he looked at Harper.

"Did you guys came all this way to find?" Viper asked.

"I did actually, Harper and Jordan joined in." Rodriguez said.

"Let's get back to the helicopter!" Harper said.

Sally asked, "Can I come with you?"

"What about your people?" Asked Viper.

"Mother and Father will take care of it." Sally said.

"Permission?" Viper asked.

"Already taken care of." Sally said.

"Take Sonic, with you, just in case."

Sally nodded, she picked up Sonic and followed Viper and his group to the helicopter. As they got in the helicopter, the pilots start the engines and flew back to base.

Chapter 12: Déjà Vu

Viper was talking to Sally as his group tied Sonic up for telling Sally lies about them beating up Tails, and the pilots of the NH-90 helicopter saw the base lighting up the runways. The runway lights were working again, so the pilot landed the helicopter. Viper leads his group to a armoured humvee and drove to Tails place.

"So how do you guys know Tails?" Sally asked.

Viper speaks, "I met Tails since Dr. Eggman attacked a village, I saved him and his girlfriend Blaze."

Sally was confused, the part that Tails has girlfriend and that girlfriend is Blaze. Blaze was older than Tails, so how can he be with a girl who's older than Him? Harper then speaks, "Me, Rodriguez and Jordan met Tails as Viper flew a V-22 Osprey. We thought he was going to attack us but Viper convinced us that they are friendly. So we tried to help Viper rebuilding the Australian Army."

"So I heard, and I thought this Army we have been hearing about was going to attack my kingdom someday." Sally said.

"And if you already killed us, we'll you will outmatched by our Army of soldiers and Army of robots. And belive me, you don't want to mess with us." Rodriguez said.

"I'm glad I didn't kill all of you, I never knew you guys know about Tails. If it wasn't for Sonic and his dirty lies he told me." Sally said.

"I'm telling you Sally, they will attack if you don't do something about!" Sonic said worriedly.

Jordan kicks Sonic in the stomach to shut him up, Sonic coughs out blood. Sally then said "That's what you get for telling lies, next time you do that again I'll beat you harder, you hearing me!" Viper pulls over, gets out and sat down next to the palm tree. Harper, Rodriguez and Jordan were confused, Viper said "Go on without me, I need to rest my eyes for a moment." Harper takes the wheel and drives to Tails hut. Viper was starting to see visions, he saw soldiers, they were terrorizing and killing people. He grabbed his combat knife and starts to write a message, as he finished, he left and the message said, "Yakuza must BURN". Rodriguez arrived at Tails hut, Sally got out and went to Tails front door, Jordan heard a yelling coming from behind him.

"Were through Shadow, just forget about it!" A bat yelled at Shadow.

"Come on, Rouge can we talk about this?" Shadow asked as tears coming down his face.

"Goodbye!" She yelled at him. She flies away from him, Shadow got angry, all because of Viper and his group. He got his gun out and walked to the base, Jordan called Viper "Uhh, Viper? We got a problem."

"What's the problem?" Viper asked.

"Shadow is on the way to the base to find and kill you." Jordan said.

"Damn alright, I'm on the way." Viper said.

While Sally walks at the front door, she knocks on the door. Tails opens the door and saw Sally standing there. Sally was shocked to find Tails at the same height as Rodriguez and Harper, Sally then saw Blaze with a big belly. Sally was furious, she was not happy to see this happen, but then Harper stepped in her way.

"Sally no, don't do this! Tails is as the same age as Blaze and Viper!"

Sally was even more confused.

"Eggman did this to me and Blaze, we're both 23 now and you can't do anything about it!" Tails said.

"Me and Tails are happy the way we are." Blaze said.

Sally thinked she was dreaming, but it turns out it wasn't a dream.

"Give em a chance Sal." Sonic then said, he realized that he felt bad for Tails, he is growing up and he is about to start a family.

"I know I beat up Tails, because I liked Blaze a lot. But when I saw Blaze dating Tails, I was heartbroken. Then now I realized it's time to let go."

Harper, Rodriguez and Jordan clapped their hands, Jordan unties Sonic.

"But Silver wouldn't let go he told, he is thinking of building an army of his Own! You have to stop him, no joke." Sonic said.

Viper arrived with Shadow handcuffed again.

"Thanks for being on the good side Sonic. Tails you might be able to fight on foot, but you will fight in air to air combat with me, Harper, Rodriguez and Jordan, you in with us?" Viper proposed to Tails for his offer.

Tails nodded, then Viper said "Then I have a gift for you!"

Chapter 13: Tails Gift and Baby Info

At the Army Base, Viper stopped at the gunship hangar to show Tails present. He opens up the doors, Tails present was revealed to be a specialized F-35B Lightning II. This was a special military jet built in America, with hardcore weaponry. The missiles were automatic including the machine gun, if a target locks on, the gun and missiles will automatically shoot. Viper was happy to see this beauty, Tails wasn't say anything, he can fly the tornado, but a Military Aircraft is different. Tails went up to see what the inside will look like, the controls look the same, but the buttons he saw were different.

"Like it Tails?" Viper asked.

"Its amazing, but what if I crashed?" Tails said while worried.

"You see that transmission? It's set to flight mode, there is a gear where you can hover by pressing and holding the button on the side and pushing it forward." Viper explained.

"Before saying anything else, I want you to have this, it's my old black flight suit. You will look like a man in that suit."

"Thanks, but what jet are you going to fly?" Tails asked.

"Simple, me, Rodriguez and Harper will fly F-22 Raptors, but Jordan will man the guns on a AC-130. We will be with you." Viper said as he winked his right eye.

Tails got his old black flight suit on and gets in the lightning ll.

While at the hospital, Blaze was ready to get her belly examined by the doctor, she was nervous, she tried to call Tails, but he didn't pick up. The doctor came in with gel for Blaze's belly, but Blaze was starting to worry where Tails is at right now. But instead she let the doctor do his thing. It was 30 minutes later... Blaze came out and she was twice as worried, she had two babies inside, both a boy and girl. She must call Tails, but this time he picked up, but he sounded upset.

"Tails? Why are you crying?" Blaze asked.

"Rodriguez was shot down out of the sky." Tails said as he cried.

"What happened to him?" Blaze asked as she cried too.

"A missile of Eggman's took him down." Tails ended the call.

Blaze went to Tails hut, and found Tails in his room under his sheets, he saw the most tragic death that ever happened to him.

Chapter 14: The Story of Rodriguez's Death

It was 4:35AM, Tails was crying due to Rodriguez's death, he wouldn't stood crying, then an explosion happened outside. The explosion came from Rodriguez's Raptor, it blew up the second time, as Tails and Blaze were both outside sitting on the sand, Harper came out of nowhere and heads apologized to Tails.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Tails." Harper said while he put his hand on Tails shoulder.

"I can't believe that Rodriguez got shot down." Tails said sadly.

Viper came over to Tails to tell him a story.

"Tails, I know you're upset right now, but there is something I need to tell you, a story before I got here, in this dimension, I had experience a tragic incident back in my dimension, before I say anything, Reaper has the whole thing caught on tape. I'll show you. Reaper meet me at the beach, you know the tragic incident? I need to see it again."

Reaper arrived 10 minutes later

(Let's talk about what really happened.)

40 minutes ago...

As Tails was flying his Lightning in the sky, he started to get the hang of it. Viper went over the basics with how to use guns in case of emergency, Rodriguez showed Tails the flare system, in case a missile locks on to a jet, the flares will be fired by the pilot. So the missiles will automatically go the flares instead of the jet, Helicopters do the same. And Harper showed Tails the stealth system, it neutralizes enemy radar for a long period of time. As Viper and his crew was flying in the sky, Harper saw a base with Eggman's robots inside of the walls.

"Hey Tails, is this Eggman's base? Asked Harper.

"Yeah, why?" Tails asked.

"Let's give him a welcoming party, if you know what I mean you guys." Harper said.

"That's not our objective Harper, we should ask tower control if we should engage." Viper said.

"When did you start to get soft Viper, I thought you were a badass pilot, fearless type of guy, but no, you just gone soft." Harper said.

"I just don't want my team to get killed, no lives being lost." Viper said.

"We have been doing this for 10 years, we will be fine." Harper said.

"Ok fine, it's your funeral. Tails be ready." Viper said.

Tails uses the buttons to make his lighting shoot automatically.

"Everyone deploy maverick missiles!" Viper commanded.

Everyone fired missiles at Eggman's turrets on the wall. Eggman was woken by the sound of large explosions, he deployed robots with special weaponry, so he can try to beat Viper in a battle.

"Let's destroy this base!" Rodriguez said.

As they fight Eggman, Tails was on fire, he is destroying turrets, robots and the walls. Eggman sent air units to destroy the invading jets, but Harper shoots them down with his air to air missiles. Eggman then deployed a ship of cannons, but Rodriguez fired a Mk. 20 Rockeye cluster bomb at it. The ship was destroyed, Eggman was furious, he then locked on to Viper, Harper, Rodriguez and Tails and fired Hellfire missiles. As they got near the missiles broke and turned into multiple bombs, Viper activated the flare system, including Rodriguez, Tails and Harper. They all dodged them, Eggman then actives antiaircraft rounds, those bullets are hard to dodge. The group of jets scattered as Viper went back to Eggman's base and destroyed a antiaircraft turret. Harper did the same but fired a Maverick missile at it. Tails fired his machine gun with his automatic targeting system. But Rodriguez was experiencing some problems, his jet seem to run out of ammo, he tried pull back but the antiaircraft rounds was tearing him up. Tails and Viper destroyed the rest of the turrets, and they head back to base.

"We did a good job, didn't we guys?" Harper asked

"Not really, I mean Tails did a good job, but Rodriguez's plane is smoking, he might not make it." Viper said.

Tails was worried, he met Rodriguez and his friends since Day 2, and Viper might be saying he is going to die.

"New objective, escort Rodriguez out of here." Viper said.

But then a swarm of planes came in, Viper saw the swarm, but it wasn't his army, Eggman has sent a counter attack. As Viper, Harper and Tails fight the swarm, Rodriguez goes stealth. When fought in a swarm like this, a soldier uses a Phoenix missile which attacks six targets at once. Rodriguez was calling for help, he is being attacked.

"My engine is on Fire! Somebody help!" Rodriguez cried.

"SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT IT DOWN!" Viper yelled out.

"I CAN'T! THE CONTROLS ARE BUSTED!" Rodriguez yelled out.

Rodriguez's plane was going to explode, there was nothing else Viper can do.

"YOU NEED TO GO ON WITHOUT ME! THERE'S NOTHING YOU-" Rodriguez didn't finished.

Rodriguez's plane explodes, Tails saw that with his eyes open.

"RODRIGUEZ!" Viper yelled out.

The three made it back to base, as Viper got out, he saw Tails get in the humvee, Viper and Harper got in with him.

End of real story of Rodriguez's death.

Viper tells Tails that it is time to let go.

Tails was depressed, he couldn't stop thinking about Rodriguez's plane being blown up.

Blaze comforts him, Tails felt a little better.

"Tails, we have two babies, a boy and girl. I name the baby boy Flare. And the girl named Saphira. Like the names I picked out?" Blaze asked.

Tails nodded as he hugged Blaze in depression.

"Rodriguez's Funeral is today, see you there." Harper said.

Few hours later...

4:30pm, Soldiers gathered around and pay their respects to Rodriguez, Tails also did the same. Everyone went home, as Tails put a medal on Rodriguez's coffin and he went back home. He went to bed with Blaze, and wondered if he can help Viper with anything.

Chapter 15: New Members

It was 8AM, Tails was sitting next to Blaze as they relaxed in his hut. Tails was exhausted, after all that air to air combat during the night. Blaze was sleeping on Tails and Tails fell asleep on the couch. Later then, a mysterious portal opens up, then two guys came out of the portal. One guy was wearing a uniform all black, with a gas mask and a black bulletproof helmet, and the other guy was wearing a different gas mask, but with sleeveless vest and desert combat pants, he was wearing a cap backwards, they look around to see if they are looking for someone. Who are they looking for? Why is it so important? And why now?

"Philips, you got anything?" Said the guy with a backwards cap.

"I'm seeing three dots on the detector." Said the guy with the black bulletproof helmet.

"Three?" Said the guy with the backwards cap.

"Yeah three dots, what are we doing with Viper's group, Mason?" Said Philips.

"We rescue them and take them back home. Orders are orders." Said Mason.

"Alright, let's move." Said Philips.

While at the base, Viper was helping Reaper with his combat protocols. As Viper finished, he went down to the research facility. There were hundreds of drones, robots, and sentry turrets. The soldiers are ready to build watch towers so that they can watch anybody trespassing the base. Viper headed back upstairs and told Harper and Jordan that it's time to test the security cameras out. As they went in the control tower, they set up the monitors and checked the cameras, they saw two men walking towards the base. Jordan finds the guy with the bulletproof helmet familiar, as he looks closer, he then was shocked.

"Oh my God! It's Philips! He's going to walk into a death trap! We need to warn him!"

Viper and Harper saw a unknown figure, it knocked out both Philips and Mason. The figure took them to the forest with his power.

"Silver." Both Harper and Viper said at the same time.

They both followed Jordan, and got in the humvee. Viper took the wheel and stepped on the gas. They went in the woods to find Silver's tracks, and yet, the tracks led him to a base used by the Australian Army. There were a different type of soldiers, they were wearing purple uniforms, black armor and the flag was a cobra in black.

"Yakuza, they are still alive?" Viper said in confusion.

Viper and his old team in the United States, Forth Echelon, have been in war with the Yakuza for over 20 years. The war was non stop, every Yakuza leader K.I.A., another steps up. As Viper fought against the Yakuza around the world, all over Europe, Asia, Russia, Korea, Japan, Australia, and more countries. Many of innocent civilians were killed during these battles, and Viper promised Forth Echelon and the world to be safe. But then that wish never happened, he joined with the Australian Army to find Intel on North Korea's nuclear weapons. He then teleported to Sonic's dimension and forgotten all about it. He, Harper and Jordan were the only soldiers who can help the people of Australia, until Viper was rebuilding the Australian Army. Now it's time to rescue Philips and Mason from Silver's army of Yakuza. Silver was supposed to be the good guy, but he's gone rogue.

"Let's get them out of there!" Harper whispered.

Viper throws a rock to create a distraction while Jordan uses the pocket knife to cut Mason and Philips free. As Jordan let them free, they sneakily walk back to the humvee, including Viper and Harper.

At the base, Viper and his group made it back, they helped Philips and Mason to the Bunker, and they told them the story.

10 minutes later...

"Rodriguez is dead!?" Mason yelled out angrily.

"All because of that robot scientist, Dr. Robotnik, or Eggman you can call him." Viper said.

"Were going to get back at him, but first things first, rebuild the Army until we reach 3 million." Harper said.

"How many?" Asked Philips.

"About more than 1,500,000 units." Jordan said.

"Damn!" Philips said as he was surprised.

"Were not leaving without taking down Eggman and his army including Silver with a big group of Yakuza." Said Viper.

"Roger that." Philips said.

Chapter 16: A New Family

Viper was working on the weapons, equipment and tools manufacturer station, Harper was teaching the soldiers how to be stealthy in the environment, Jordan shows the troops how to use the guns on gunships, Mason was showing the soldiers how to be destructive against walls and Philips shows the troops how to sabotage turrets and other machines. The Army was getting bigger and stronger every day. Viper has never seen this work in progress before, he then realized that he had to go check on Tails and Blaze, as he checked, Blaze was sweating a lot.

"Come on Blaze, your ok, just stay calm." Tails said worriedly.

"Tails, it hurts, AHH! It hurts too much." Blaze cried.

"Viper! I don't know what to do, what's wrong with Blaze?!" Tails said worriedly.

"The babies are ready to come out, Blaze is ready to give birth. We need to rush her to the hospital." Viper said as he grabbed a cot for Blaze to lay on. Viper and Tails carried Blaze to the humvee and gently set her down. Blaze was in a lot of pain, she barely needs Tails to be by her side.

While at the hospital, Blaze was on the hospital bed waiting for her two perfectly born kids out of her, (we'll you get the idea, I'm not going to far). The doctors were doing everything they can do, Viper couldn't watch it because it was too much for him to see. Harper, Jordan, Mason and Philips were watching and they assisted the doctors. But then, two newborn babies were given birth, it was a boy and girl, the boy Catfox had blue eyes, cat ears, fox tail and the colors of his fur were lavender and golden, but for the girl Catfox had golden eyes, fox ears, cat tail and the same fur color.

Flare (Boy) the catfox

Saphira (Girl) the catfox

They were twins, they were crying at first, but they stopped crying by Tails and Blaze's affectionate. Tails and Blaze have never felt this happy to hold on their baby child. Tails wouldn't stop looking at Flare, and Blaze couldn't without look at anybody or anything but at Saphira.

Three months later...

Tails and Blaze were both outside eating their food and started to look at the shooting stars.

"Blaze, being with you, I've never been so happy throughout my life." Tails said happily as he wiped a tear off his cheek.

"Tails, that was the most sweetest thing that you have ever told, I'm so happy." Blaze said while smiling.

"Blaze, there is something I need to ask you." Tails said.

"What is it Tails?" Blaze was curious.

"Blaze, will you marry me?" Tails proposed to Blaze.

"OH MY GOODNESS, YES! YES! OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" Blaze said while smiling in excitement.

Everyone cheers and applauds for Tails and Blaze.

Back in Tails hut, Viper was reading a book to Flare and Saphira.

"Then the baby bear cries out to his momma, his momma made baby bear feel better by giving him a bottle of warm milk and puts him to bed. THE END." Viper said. He then left the room and closed the door and heads downstairs and slept on Tails sofa. Tails and Blaze arrived home, they saw Viper sleeping on the couch and Blaze went upstairs to see if Flare and Saphira were sleeping in the crib. Tails paid Viper 250 rings for a spectacular job, so then Tails went upstairs and walked in his room under his sheets. Blaze then joined Tails under his sheets and cuddling with him. This was a start of a new family.

Chapter 17: Taking out the Yakuza

At the base, everyone was asleep during this time. It is 10:30pm, everyone except for Viper were asleep. Viper woked up on Tails and Blaze's couch when he remembered that Silver and the Yakuza are out there, he can't stop thinking about it, he is afraid they're going to attack. So he got up and quietly sneaks out of Tails hut. As he went to the base, he called Harper for a plan meet up. Harper didn't pick up, he is a heavy sleeper. Viper arrived at the barracks to find Harper, and then Mason appeared.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked.

"I need Harper, Jordan, you and Philips. No time to talk, meet me in hangar 3." Viper said.

"Alright." Mason said.

In Hangar 3, Viper was discussing a plan with his group, they were exhausted.

"I'm sorry to wake you guys, but right now we have a problem. When we saved Mason and Philips, the Yakuza, I'm afraid, might attack soon. My plan is sneak towards their hideout so we can take out the rest of the Yakuza men. And if you asked, what about Silver the Hedgehog? We capture him, interrogate him to see what he's up to. Since Sonic told us that Silver was building an army of his Own. We need to make sure he doesn't mess with us." Viper explained.

"How much of an Army?" Harper asked.

"Unsure, but we need to do this at midnight, no triggered alarms, no loud noises, and no being seen. We need to be in and out, cash the check." Viper said.

The group except for Viper and Mason, we're exhausted. Viper and Mason pass out coffee to keep the group awake.

"See you guys in a hour and a half, I will be waiting for you at the NH-90 helicopter." Viper said.

At Tails hut, Blaze woke up hearing a baby crying, she went to check on Flare and Saphira. Saphira was crying, her diaper was wet, Blaze got a spare and changed Saphira 's old diaper. Blaze comforts her and went to check on Viper, as she turn on the living room light, Viper was nowhere to be seen. But then a knock on a door was heard, when Blaze opened the door, it was Viper. He told Blaze that Silver is up to no good and he and his group is going to capture him so they can't prevent Silver from ordering the Yakuza soldiers. He also wanted to say if she, Tails, Flare and Saphira could go to London where Philips and Jordan use to go as college students. She accepted the offer because Viper is afraid that Silver will be looking for Blaze and Viper was more afraid of Silver of killing Tails, Viper doesn't want Flare and Saphira to watch Silver kill their father. So Viper left and he heads to the helicopter, as the pilot turned on the engine, they took off heading toward the base to pick Viper's group. It was 12:45am, they reached the area and they jumped out of the helicopter and skydived towards the ground, they opened up their parachutes, Viper and Harper were on the front side, Jordan and Philips were hiding near the right side of the building, and Mason with three Australian soldiers on the left side. They surrounded the building, as one Australian soldier sneakily gets closer, gunfire began. A Australian soldier was shot in the chest, Viper and the group open fired too. As they fought, Mason went to get the wounded soldier to safety, Viper throws a flashbang and it detonates inside. The group headed inside to and shot down the Yakuza soldiers like mowing the grass. Silver knows that Viper was here, he activated a robot and he escapes. Viper was alone, the others checked the rooms, when Viper breached the door, the robot blows Viper up with his grenade launcher. Viper survived the blast, but the robot grabbed him and throws him across the room. Viper was thrown into the computer, but the robot grabbed his left arm then ripped it right off. The robot continued, it then brakes Viper's left leg. The robot ripped off Viper's right arm then brakes his leg, Viper knew this was it, he began to past, but then an EMP blast happened, Harper came in to pick up Viper, they got out, another helicopter arrived, for wounded soldiers only. Viper was put in the CH-47 Chinook Helicopter, and the helicopter took off. How would Tails and Blaze react? So Harper and the group head to Sick Bay in the base. Is the end of General Viper?

Chapter 18: Viper's Surgery

At Sick Bay, or hospital, doctors are having a hard time with fixing Viper's body, they think that it is over for him. But his group refuses, he can't die now, they got to Silver and they must destroy Eggman's rebellion of robots. But Harper got a call from Blaze the cat, she called to see how the mission went.

"Hey, how was the mission?" Blaze asked.

"It went successful." Harper said.

"Can I talk to Viper for a bit, I want to say thanks, for sending me and Tails and my babies to London." Blaze asked.

"Uhh, I can't get to him, he is a heavy sleeper at the moment, he hasn't slept since the mission." Harper said.

"Uh, ok. You let him know and call me okay?" Blaze said as she is confused.

"Will do, goodbye." Harper said while sweat drops went running off his forehead.

"What was that about, Harper?" Jordan asked.

"Why did you lie to her, do you want her to get suspicious on us?" Philips asked.

"We are not allowed to tell her." Harper said.

"What? Why not?" Asked Jordan.

"Well remember Rodriguez's Funeral with Tails and Blaze?" Harper asked.

"Oh yeah, they were depressed about Rodriguez." Jordan said.

"So we can't tell them anything, they are in London enjoying their vacation." Harper said.

"Away from us or away from Eggman or Silver of his uprising of a Japanese gang." Philips said.

"I wonder how they got to Australia? That's been on my mind for a while?" Mason asked.

The group was silent, not even a sound came out of their mouth. But the silence was broken by a medic.

"There's nothing else we can do. We tried everything, but there is one option left." The doctor said.

"Tell us, what is the last option?" Mason asked worriedly.

"Reaper, Viper's faithful robot Companion, is smart enough to fix Viper up, so he can replace Viper's arms and legs with robotic parts." Said the doctor.

"Robotic parts? Really?" Jordan asked.

"Well ok we will get him." Mason said.

"Be quick!" Said the doctor.

30 minutes later...

Tails and Blaze were in a hotel in London, preparing dinner, in their room. Flare and Saphira were playing with building blocks, they were having fun, Tails watches them to make sure they don't fight. Blaze is concerned about Viper's mission, she has a feeling that something bad happened to him. Tails was tickling Flare and Saphira, they were giggling and laughing. Tails and Blaze wedding starts on Friday, June 26.

"Blaze? You okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just excited for the wedding." Blaze said.

"Ok, I'm just checking." Tails said.

Back in Australia...

Reaper was preparing for Viper's surgery, he isn't going to let Viper die in vain. He wasn't going to let his friends call him a potato or Lieutenant Dan, he has to do this. Reaper began the surgery, he was trying to attach the new arms and legs on him.

The group waited and prayed for Reader's performance on Viper. They were unable to watch the surgery because the shades were in the way. Harper then had to say this.

"Guys, if we either capture Silver or we can kill him, he activated the robot and he escaped, who is in for kill?"

Jordan and Harper raise their hand.

"Ok who is in for capture?"

Mason and Philips were raising their hands. It was a tie, no winner.

"Let's settle this with a duel." Jordan said.

The group took out their phones and started Mobile Strike. Team Harper and Jordan vs. Mason and Philips. Who will win?

While they played Mobile Strike, they started the battle. But then a pink hedgehog came in looking for Sonic, she saw 4 guys on their phones playing a game.

"Have any of you seen a blue hedgehog running around?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Uh no, why are you looking for him?" Jordan asked.

"I want to ask him out, but he always runs away from me." The pink hedgehog said.

"We can help you, but you need to introduce yourself to us." Harper said.

"My name is Amy Rose." Amy introduced herself.

"Good to meet you, sorry I can't pay attention to you, me and my mates are-"

The battle ended by Mason and Philips team. They won the battle, Jordan was angry.

"You were saying?" Amy asked.

"We can help you, we helped Tails and Blaze get together. But we will help you with whatever your interested." Harper said.

"Tails and Blaze are together? Huh? Where are they?" Amy asked.

"In London, with there children Flare and Saphira." Jordan said while he is angry.

"They had kids?!" Amy was confused.

"Yeah, they are twins." Harper said.

"Wow, I never knew this would happen, but help me find Sonic." Amy said.

"Alright, let's move out men." Harper said.

They left the hospital while Reaper was doing surgery, so they headed to Sonic's hut.

Chapter 19: Helping Amy

It was 6am, Amy was with Viper's group, Harper, Jordan, Mason and Philips. They are at the beach at the huts, Harper went In Sonic's hut to see if he's asleep, but he wasn't there. Jordan and Philips were looking for clues as they went through Sonic's chest. Mason was staring at Amy, he lost track what he was supposed to be doing, he then was woken up by Harper.

"Wake up, dumbass. We have to find Sonic." Harper said.

Harper doesn't treat Mason right, he yells at him when he gets off track or distracted.

"Sorry Harper, I just can't help it." Mason said.

"Help what?" Harper asked.

"Amy, I just, I just can't help myself." Mason said.

"Amy how old are you?" Harper asked.

"12" Amy said.

"I didn't know, please dont-" Mason was hit by Harper, he fell on the sand with his face in it.

"Pedophile." Harper said.

Philips found a note saying: Meet me at my royal room Sonic, I have a special gift for you. -Sally

"I found a clue, it's a note for Sonic, it's from Sally." Philips said.

Amy was about to lose it, the boy of her dreams is about to cheat on her. But Mason, had an idea.

"Let's find this royal room before whatever Sally's gift to Sonic is." Mason said.

"To the helicopter!" Harper yelled.

The crew rushed to the base.

At Dr. Eggman's lair, he preparing an assault on Viper's base, he's got a lot of robots standing by, he is going to crush them like a empty soda can.

"Come on you two, hurry up!" Eggman yelled at his two robots, Orbot and Cubot.

"We are trying sir." Orbot said.

"I'm doing it as fast as I can." Cubot said.

"We are going to destroy Viper and his pals once and for all, and once I capture Sonic and his friends, the world is Mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eggman said evilly.

But then the doors were knocked down, a white blur stopped by Eggman.

"Silver the Hedgehog, what do you want?" Eggman asked.

"I want revenge on Viper and his crew too. All because of them, they took my Blaze away from me, especially i want to kill that two tailed weasel! I going to be on your side until they fall." Silver said angrily.

"Then welcome to Team Eggman, you will be my second in command!" Eggman said.

Silver then agrees, he gets his outfit on, showing a second in command uniform on.

At the Prison in the Base, Shadow was sitting in a room by himself, then Rouge the Bat came to see him.

"How did you get behind bars?" Rouge asked.

Shadow didn't say a word, he was upset that Blaze was pissed off at him for beating Tails. But then he said "I made a big mistake, I beaten Tails because I was in love with Blaze, when she picked Tails, it felt like I was kicked in the stomach. I'm sorry Rouge, I'm a jerks, if there is no way of making you feel better, then I will accept who I am." Shadow said as he starts to cry, but Rouge was happy that he finally understands.

"Let's him out." A mysterious voice was heard, it was Viper. He has new robotic arms and legs, he was happy for Shadow to finally realizing what he was before, now he will accept the new Shadow.

"Ok General." Said a Australian soldier.

"I'm letting you go, Shadow. I'm glad you are happy with Tails and Blaze being together, you asked me a long time ago, where I got these weapons, right?" Viper asked.

"Yes, I did." Shadow said.

"Follow me." Viper said.

Viper leads Shadow, to his own personal room, with a locker of weaponry, Shadow's jaw dropped as he finds unknown weaponry in his very own personal room. There were M16s, M4s, Scar-Hs, ACRs, M240s, M249s, winchester rifles and shotguns, Z93, M700s, including RPG-7s.

"Join us Shadow, and this room is yours and the weapons displayed here are yours, or you can go back to your-" Viper was interrupted, Shadow was so happy, he was going to explode made of confetti.

"I will join you, and I will not hurt Tails anymore, I swear." Shadow said while he is still smiling.

"Welcome to the team." Viper said.

At Sally's castle, Harper and the group were looking for Sally's parents. They found them, but they were shouting at someone. They were yelling at Dr. Eggman, he said is going to attack the kingdom. They king and queen ordered the Knights to defend the castle. Harper went to talk to them, the king noticed him.

"Where is Sally? I need to talk to her!" Harper said.

The king pointed upstairs a level, so Harper and the group headed upstairs. Amy was so mad, she kicked down Sally's door in pure rage, but then the group and Amy were shocked to find Sally and Sonic were having sex in the room. Sonic and Sally were afraid, Amy got mad them, but Mason stopped her. Mason took Amy to another room while the crew backed away from the room.

"Amy! Enough, we are too late, there is nothing else we can do. I know your mad but please don't do this." Mason said.

"My Sonic is banging Sally, I can't believe that he would do this to me!" Amy said as she cried, she accidentally hits a can of Mason's growth potion. It lands on Amy and it turns her 23 years old. She was shocked, she is as the same height as him.

"Look, if he did this to you, then I will try to make you happy as you will go through it." Mason said.

"What is your name?" Amy asked.

"Mason." Mason answered.

Amy hugs him as she is happy for him of saying that.

"Thank you." Amy said.

Chapter 20: The Assault

In the control tower, three Australian soldiers are looking on the radars to see if anyone is close to the base. One guy spotted a red dot, so he called the General.

"General, we are hostile inbound, what are your orders?? The man asked.

"Attack the hostile, if any more raise hostiles raise the alarm." Viper said.

"Roger that, out." The man said.

The three soldiers went out with their weapons and EMP grenades, they went to the red dot, but it was turned out to be a robot, it was armed, the robot saw the three soldiers and it open fired on them. The three soldiers were pinned down, so the three used their EMP grenades against the robot, disabling it, the second soldier threw some of his plastic C4 to the disabled robot and gets to a safe area and detonates the C4s.

"Go raise the alarm just in case there is more robots." Second guy said.

"Yes, Sergeant!" Said the first guy.

The two guys headed to the control tower, when they got to the control tower, they raise the alarm. Everyone in the base heard the alarm, so they armed up and get their outfits on.

Viper hasn't seen Harper, Jordan, Mason and Philips. Where could they possibly be at?

"Harper, do you read me? We're being under Attacked! I need you guys over Here! Now!" Said Viper.

"What is going on? We heard an alarm." Rouge said.

"Its Eggman, we're being under attacked. Where is Shadow?" Viper asked.

"Right Here." Shadow appeared in a heavily armored Juggernaut suit, a heavy suit used in combat.

"Get loaded up, we're being under attacked, and also how does that suit fit you? Viper asked.

"I found a can of Growth, so I used it." Shadow said.

"Alright, head upstairs, we got to defend this base from Eggman's army of Robots." Viper said.

Everyone was getting in position, pilots got in helicopters and jets, most gunships there was in the base were F-22 Raptors, V-22 Ospreys, F-16 Fighting Falcons, and redesigned AH-1Z Vipers. Some soldiers got in humvees and dune buggies with the .30 caliber turrets on the roof. Viper got in his Raptor and readys up. The pilots took off, including Viper, it's going to be an all out war.

While at the Acorn kingdom, Harper talks to the king of the kingdom to help him and his men defend, the king accepted his offer. So Harper's group decided to ready up, but Mason and Amy weren't around. Harper got mad, so he went to find them. Mason and Amy were in the closet thinking that they were playing 7 minutes in heaven, they keep staring into each other's eyes, even they lost track what they're supposed to be doing. Harper opens the door and finds them hugging each other, he was confused how Amy was as the same height as Mason and himself. Harper got Mason and as they were about to fight, Sonic stopped him.

"Harper, is it? Look you can't beat up Mason just because he is dating Amy-" Sonic stopped as he finds Amy taller than him, he was blushing. Sally got mad at Sonic once again, she was going to hit Sonic, but Harper's group including Amy ran away, but Mason throws the growth gas at Sonic and Sally, they coughed a lot and they were knocked out. They then woke up to find themselves bigger than their normal selves, they were the same height as Harper, Jordan, Mason, Philips and Amy. Sonic and Sally got mad at them, but Harper said "Sonic was looking at Amy and her new height, so I made two the same size so no arguments." Harper had a point, so Sally agrees with Harper. But suddenly, the wall blew up, the group got down including Sonic, Sally and Amy.

"Eggman has started an attack on the Kingdom, we need to defend it now!" Harper said.

"Get the pilot to help us, so it will be easier." Mason said.

"Yeah, it be easier if Harper didn't freaking got Rodriguez killed during an Air battle." Said Jordan.

"I wanted to see if Viper had balls, that's all?" Harper said.

Sonic, Sally and Amy were disgusted by Harper's saying.

"Amy, when he talk about someone who has the balls, it's another way of saying if you got the guts." Said Mason.

Harper, Jordan and Philips headed downstairs, but Mason stayed with Amy, Sally and Sonic. They were going for a foursome.

"I bet 10 bucks if Mason stayed with Sonic and the girls." Jordan said.

The group turned around and finds Sonic coming down.

"Just to let you know, I defeated Eggman a hundred times in my life, throughout the years I have been fighting Eggman, all I'm saying is that I wanted to say thank you for helping us." Sonic said.

"No problem Sonic, join the battle with us." Said Jordan.

"OK let's go." Sonic said as he zoomed down the stairs.

The group headed outside, finding a lot of squirrel villagers being terrorized.

"You deal with Eggman, Sonic. And we will handle the robots." Harper said.

"You got it." Sonic dashed.

Harper gets EMP grenades out of his pocket, as Jordan and Philips were working together to get the villagers away from Eggman's robots.

While in the castle, Mason was banging both Sally and Amy, he's hoping that Sonic doesn't find out. The three were having a great time, but realizing they were doing it as the kingdom was being attacked.

But back outside, a NH-90 arrived for air support, two gunners, who destroyed Eggman's robots with a .50 Caliber, they mowed them down like grass. But then, a robot locks on to the NH-90 and shoots a missile, as hits the helicopter it goes down and crashes into a Villager's home. Harper went to check for survivors, either Villagers or the pilots and gunners. No survivors, but no Villagers in the house. A robot with a turret on its shoulder saw Harper, and shoots him. Harper goes down, the robot explodes by a unknown missile. Jordan and Philips went to Harper, he was breathing, but he was going to bleed out. Harper had his last words saying "It was an honor, serving with you all, and Viper. And tell that fucking loser Mason to get a life." Harper dies, a Raptor shows up in the sky, it was Viper. Jordan finally got to hear what Viper was saying.

"Guys were under attacked by Eggman's robots! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS DAMN IT!" Viper yelled, as he flied back to base.

"We gotta go, Viper's base is under attacked by Eggman's robots." Jordan said.

"What about Harper, we can't leave him like this." Philips said.

"There's nothing else we can do, he's gone." Jordan said.

Mason finally came out with Amy and Sally, they saw Harper lying dead. Mason knew he was glad Harper was gone, but at the same time, he feels bad. Eggman came out of nowhere with two robots.

"That's what you guys get, you attack my base, I attack yours." Eggman said.

"We did nothing to you!" Sally yelled.

"SHUT IT you irritating squirrel!"

"Viper attacked my base, so I kill one of your mates, and that's him right there." Eggman said.

"You killed Rodriguez and Harper, you bastard!" Jordan said

"Hey Eggman catch!" Mason said as he throws EMP grenades at Eggman.

The robots were deactivated, so the whole group and Sonic attacked Eggman. Jordan handcuffed Eggman and so the group ran back to Viper's base.

Chapter 21: Viper vs Silver

It was 3:30, Viper and Shadow are battling Dr. Eggman's robot army. It was only 1 hour ago when the robots attacked, Viper in his F-22 Raptor flying around Australia to find his group, as he found them in Sally's kingdom, he tells Jordan that he is under attacked by Eggman's robot army. As Viper heads back to base, he starts a bombing run on Eggman's robots, as he did, Silver watch the bombs drop, so he orders the robots to shoot him down. When the robots locked on to Viper, they launched the missiles but Viper uses his flare system. Silver wasn't getting angry, he ordered the robots to do it the second time, but Viper dodges the missiles the second time. Viper used his stealth coating, Silver was surprised that Viper completely vanished, but then Viper's stealth coating expired and he launched maverick missiles at the robots that were trying to shoot him down, the robots were destroyed. So then Silver ordered the Swarm to shoot down Viper's jet. As the swarm has arrived, Viper destroyed a few of them with his machine gun. The swarm chases him, so Viper use the stealth coating again. The swarm loses sight of him, but then the stealth coating expired again and Viper shot a Phoenix missile at the swarm. The swarm was destroyed, Silver was getting angry, he then launched more robots at the base. While Shadow was fighting robots with his M249 machine gun, he was tearing the robots to shreds. The Army of soldiers did the old classic firing signal, wait for the countdown, and empty your magazine at the robots. They aimed their weapons, Shadow give the countdown and order.

"Three, two, one, open fire!" Shadow shouted out loud.

The Army was shooting until they ran out of ammo in their weapons, it was a spray n' pray scene. So then Silver ordered Scorpion bots to attack, the Scorpion bots came out of the ground from the base and they ran towards the Army. Shadow gave the order again, but a count of two.

"Two, one, Fire!" Shadow Shouted out loud.

The soldiers mowed down the scorpion bots down, but some dodged as Shadow shot the ones that didn't get hit. Silver knows that he is getting his ass kicked, but he wasn't giving up, he then got up and ordered the rest of the robots.

"Shadow sir, is that all of them mate?" An Australian Army soldier asked.

"I don't know. Viper land your plane, that might all of them." Shadow ordered.

"I am seeing more robots heading your way, you might want to resupply your weapons as the soldiers are doing right now." Viper said.

"More are inbound, get ready." Shadow said.

The Helicopters saw robots coming in, so they opened fire. The gunners, passengers, and the pilot was shooting machine guns and rockets. Jordan, Mason and Philips has arrived to base as they load up and join the fight with Shadow. When they saw Shadow, they were surprised to see him being on their side. So as they keep fighting, Viper does a second bombing run, this time the run was twice as effective, destroying more robots than his first. They keep on shooting, but one robot was lucky enough to take down Viper's jet. As the robot launched the missiles, Viper had no more flares. Viper was taken down, but he ejected as his plane went down. Viper joins the fight, Sonic arrived to the area to find Silver, but he should know that to avoid a war zone unless no one was shooting. Sonic destroyed a lot of robots, he finds Viper stuck on the ground.

"Sonic! Get me out of here!" Viper yelled.

Sonic helps Viper get out and they found Silver standing a few yards away from them. The battle must end, this was their moment. Silver saw Viper, as he use his power, Sonic punches him, disrupting his attack, so Viper grabbed his power removal gun and points it at Silver. He shoots it at Silver, it removed his powers from him. Silver was weak, no power and no control on the robots, all robots automatically self destruct. It's over, Eggman and Silver were defeated, Silver was angry, but he punched the ground crying.

"No! NO! NO! I'm done for, please dont kill me, please! I beg for mercy!" Silver cried for mercy.

"Should I execute him?" Viper asked.

"No, capture him. He's already caused enough trouble already." Sonic said.

"Ok, on your knees Silver, NOW!" Viper yelled.

As Silver gets on his knees, Viper handcuffed him and takes Silver to the Prison area. Everyone cheered for victory, including Shadow and Sonic. Jordan and Philips cheered and danced, while Mason and Amy kissed for this moment to be the best.

"Jordan, where's Harper?" Viper asked.

"Harper is K.I.A., sir. I'm sorry." Jordan said.

"And Eggman?" Viper asked.

"Sonic and Shadow are taking him to the Prison area." Jordan said.

"Good, see you at the funeral of 2000 lives lost."

Viper walks away and Jordan went to the funeral.

Chapter 22: Tails and Blaze's Wedding

It was 8am, Viper, Jordan, Philips and Mason were waiting for Silver to come out of the room. Silver finally appears, in his orange prison uniform. So Viper began to speak.

"Silver, do you know why you are here?"

Silver didn't say a word, so Mason went in and punched Silver in the gut. Silver got up, and he was about to say "Fuck you."

Mason hits him again, but then, Tails and Blaze appeared with Philips. Silver saw Tails and Blaze standing together and holding hands, they were tall too. He was confused why Tails and Blaze are the same height as Viper and his group.

"Silver, I know what you did." Blaze said as she was angry at him.

"Blaze, I know what has to be done, I kill Tails and we will be together forever." Silver said.

"Silver, this isn't you. I'm already in love with somebody, and that is Tails. Viper, Harper, Rodriguez and Jordan said before that we are a perfect match, we had so many things in common, we haven't been this close ever since we first met Viper. Please, I like you, like a brother, don't do this Silver please." Blaze said as she starts to cry.

"Blaze, I'm so sorry, I was so jealous that maybe Sonic, Shadow or Tails will be with you, if it happened, I would be in so much pain. When I first came to Australia, I wanted to see you so badly. Even though that you were hanging out with Sonic and his pals, I felt like I was going to lose it. Look, I didn't want to hurt anybody, I just want you to be my girlfriend, we could have made a lot of memories together, but I guess that you liked Tails more than me." Silver said as he cried.

"Silver, I'm sorry, but me and Tails have two twins, I want them to have a great life, I don't want them to cry as they lose their dad. So please, be yourself." Blaze said.

"Ok, I'm sorry I did this to you Tails, I'm sorry for kicking your ass, I didn't want you to have Blaze all to yourself. And also sorry for killing 2000 lives in the base." Silver said as he bangs his head against the wall.

"Silver, you must realize what you are doing, let go of Blaze, let her be happy with Tails, and move on with your life." Viper said.

"Ok, I will do that." Silver said.

"From now on, you have been exiled from this time period, you will go back to your original time line." Mason said.

"I will do that then. Goodbye Blaze." Silver said as he waved goodbye to her.

While at the funeral, the 2000 lives were put in the ground, and nobody will not forget them. Including Harper, he died as a great man, as he helped Viper throughout his life. Everyone payed their respects to Harper, including Tails and Blaze. The wedding was going to start tomorrow, Tails didn't get his suit and Blaze didn't get her dress. But Viper gave Tails his tuxedo since he first weared it to his first date with Blaze. And Sally gave her wedding dress to Blaze since she and Sonic are getting married too, even Mason and Amy.

The next day, the wedding was about to began, Tails was waiting for his bride, even Sonic, Mason and Shadow. I guess Shadow proposed to Rouge yesterday after the Silver was being sent back to his time line. Viper was pretty much a lone wolf, he doesn't have a girlfriend or wife in this dimension. The wedding began, Blaze was walking down the red carpet, Tails was ready for this moment to happen. Blaze standed next to the priest and Tails, so Jordan the "Priest", began to speak.

"Friends and family, we gathered here today to celebrate Tails and Blaze's wedding here in this morning. If anyone would like to object this marriage, then please say something." Priest Jordan said.

Viper was eyeballing everybody, thinking there will be an objection. No one was going to object, it was silent for a minute.

"Ok, Tails, do you take Blaze as your lovely wife?" Priest Jordan asked.

"I do." Tails answered.

"Blaze, do you take Tails as your lovely husband?" Priest Jordan asked.

"I do." Blaze answered.

"Alright, you may now kiss the bride." Priest Jordan said.

Tails and Blaze passionately kissed, while the crowd cheers.

Viper then left the wedding, Priest Jordan, Mason and Philips were confused why.

Viper went back to the area where he and his crew teleported, what makes him come back here? He just wanted to go back home.

Chapter 23: Mason's Decision

Amy Rose was preparing for a trip with Mason, she was excited for it, so as Mason. Tails and Blaze were both outside sitting on the bench in the park watching Flare and Saphira play in the sandbox. Viper was sitting under a tree in the shade, he was asleep, he doesn't want to be disturbed. But then a apple from a tree fell right on top of Viper's head. It was a bunny rabbit with a bee, Viper woked up and finds them two picking apples.

"Sorry mister, I didn't mean to drop an apple on top of your head." The rabbit said.

"That's OK, it doesn't matter anymore. Who are you?" Viper asked.

"My name is Cream, and this is my friend Charmy Bee." Cream said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Charmy said.

"Nice to meet you two young ones, I'm General Viper, or call me Viper." Viper said.

"Its nice to meet you Viper, what are you up to?" Cream asked.

"Napping, but now since I'm awake, I can head back to base." Viper said.

"You have a base? Can we come with you?" Charmy asked.

"Sorry, the area is restricted, you cannot enter." Viper said.

"Oh come on please, we will do anything." Charmy begged.

"Can't have children unsupervised." Viper said.

Viper left and went to his base on foot, Charmy was mad that he can't go in the base, so Cream decided to find her mother to see if she can supervise both Cream and Charmy.

While Mason and Amy were hiking on the mountain up hill, so Mason decided to pick up Amy all the way up. Amy was happy to be with Mason after Sonic cheated on her, she is just glad that she was with the perfect man. Amy saw Viper walking up the mountain with a weird suit, she was curious.

"What is Viper doing, Mason?" Amy asked.

"Viper is probably using his wingsuit to get to the base in a faster pace. He does skydiving for a living back in his dimension." Mason said.

"So, why does he do skydiving for a living?" Amy asked.

"He told me to live the limits." Mason said.

"Ok take me up to the very top, I want to set up camp there, and I got a surprise for you." Amy smiles as she said.

Mason was getting to the very top of the mountain, as he put Amy down, he sets up the tent and campfire. Amy got her bikini on waiting for Mason to come in the tent. But then, Viper jumped off the mountain and opened up his wingsuit and flies toward the base. While Tails and Blaze got their kids, they headed home. It was now officially called Tails and Blaze's hut. Tails sat down to watch TV and Blaze put Flare and Saphira in their crib to put them to sleep. It was hot day, that explains Viper sleeping under a tree and base jumping off the mountain, Amy getting ready for a hiking trip with Mason and gets in her bikini, and including Tails and Blaze heading back to their hut as Blaze put the kids to sleep. The temperature was 105 outside, even though the day was getting hotter, they did these activities.

It was cold by night time, Amy was sleeping with no clothes on but covered with a blanket, and Mason, was in his boxers and was covered in the blanket too. Mason heard a ring tone, he got his clothes on and went outside to pick it up. It was Viper, Jordan and Philips, they were talking on the same line.

"What is it Viper, I'm kinda busy." Mason said.

"You and Amy banging each other is that it?" Viper asked.

"Shut up." Mason said.

"Alright guys, we might have a chance to go back to our old dimension, Tails was working on a teleporting device. So we might get out of here." Viper said.

"I'm not going with you Viper, I'm staying here with Amy." Mason said.

"What? Why stay?" Viper asked.

"Me and Amy are together, and we're not leaving each other's side." Mason said.

"That's fine by me." Philips said.

"Alright fine, me and Jordan will get out of here." Viper said.

"Why leave? We live in a world where there is no war going on, we're safe." Mason said.

"But I need to help the world in our dimension, the Yakuza soldiers won't give up." Viper said.

"Fine go die with the rest with your brothers then." Mason said and hangs up the phone. He headed inside the tent and woke up Amy for another round.

While at Tails workshop, he is having a hard time with fixing Viper's teleportation device. He is unable to fix it without the parts needed. So Tails dialed Viper's phone number and calls him.

"Viper, I am unable to fix your teleportation device without the parts needed."

"OK, what can we do to fix this device?" Viper asked.

"I will need these parts from different countries." Tails said.

"Ok, which countries?" Viper asked.

"The United States, United Kingdom, Japan, and China." Tails answered.

"Ok I will go to the United States, Mason will go to the United Kingdom, Philips will head to Japan and Jordan will go to China." Viper said.

"Ok good luck." Tails said.

"Thanks Miles." Viper called him by his first name.

Mason got a text from Viper saying, "I'm going to let you stay in this dimension, but you will need to head to the United Kingdom to find these spare parts, decline this deal, I will find you and kill you."

Mason has to agree on this one, but to avoid being killed. So he told Amy he will be gone for a week if he wants to stay alive. So the group in the base got on four different planes to the countries they are heading to. As they took off, the planes parted ways. This was Viper and Jordan's chance to head back home.

Chapter 24: Viper's Journey

Viper was in the air, he was ready to jump out and skydived down and pull his parachute. Before he gets to that, American was destroyed by an unknown alien race who wanted to find these emeralds called Chaos Emeralds. So Viper must find the parts and head back to the extraction point in just 5 hours. Viper got ready, so he then jumped out of the cargo plane and skydived towards the ground, he then pulls his parachute and he lands safely.

"Ok, time to find those parts. Then I can finally got home." Viper said.

Viper headed south of the forest, he was getting his rifle out incase of something or someone will attack him. Viper finds a cave and headed inside, he saw a bear sleeping in the path, so he got his rocks and throws them near the entrance. The bear woked up, as Viper hides behind a rock. The bear walked out of the cave and so Viper headed down deeper in the cave to find the parts. These parts for a teleportation device were put in caves as a secret project from the government, so if the teleporter fails, they will try again. If the teleporter succeeded, then it will be used as a secret project. But there was once a story where a test subject disappeared from the teleporter as the scientists were unable to bring him back. So the scientists disassembled the teleporter and they decided to hide the parts inside of a cave. So that is why Viper, Jordan, Mason and Philips were sent in different locations, there were four teleporter that went unsuccessful, due to test subjects that were disappearing from the teleporter. Those teleporters would be at the United States, United Kingdom, Japan and China. So Viper found the first part of the teleporter, so he headed down deeper. Viper finds a second part next to a giant scorpion, not to giant, like about four feet tall. Viper uses a suppressor on his M4 rifle and he aims at the scorpion, he then fires his weapon and emptied the magazine. Viper grabbed the second part of the teleporter device. So he then headed even more deeper as he finds lava and bedrock, he then saw the last piece of the teleporter device, but it was completely surrounded by hot lava. Viper was heating up, he took off his clothes except for his boxers. He then grabs an iron pickaxe and mines the stone to find the water source so the lava can either turn into cobblestone or obsidian. Viper was mining for three hours, he finally founded the water source. The water came out like an explosion on the Hoover Dam. The water turned the lava into obsidian, so Viper got his clothes back on and he went to grab the third piece. Since he got all three pieces, he must head back up to get to the extraction point. Viper ran as two scorpions chased him down, Viper dropped a couple of C4s and he holds the detonator so he can blow the cave up to smithereens . Viper saw the entrance, he was home free, but then the bear came back and so Viper goes in a circle to lose the scorpions and bear. The two scorpions fiercely fight the bear and Viper got out the cave and activated the detonater, the cave was blown to bits. Only 1 hour left til extraction, so he headed toward the extraction point and waited there. He slept for an hour, then Tails wakes him up.

"Hey Viper, you got all 3 parts? Great, let's go." Tails said.

Tails opened up the helicopter door and there was Blaze and Tails kids, Flare and Saphira, they went on for a joy ride.

"Blaze decided to bring Flare and Saphira on to the trip with us." Tails said.

The NH-90 helicopter took off and headed to the United Kingdom to pick up Mason next.

Chapter 25: Mason's Journey

As Viper was in the helicopter flying to the United Kingdom, Tails and Blaze were curious why Viper wants the parts of the teleportation device.

"So why do you need these parts, Viper? I mean, why do you need them so badly?" Tails asked.

"Because Tails, I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I will come out clean, I need these parts so I can get back to my dimension and end this war between the Yakuza and my team Forth Echelon. I want to be with my family, because I been through a lot of moments and it's been he'll watching people suffer during the war." Viper explained.

"You can't leave us, what if someone tries to kill us, kidnap us, or worst?" Blaze said worriedly.

"Once we get all the parts, I will be Promoting Mason to General and he will lead the Army, and Philips will be the second in command." Viper said.

Tails was feeling upset, even that Viper is leaving him and Blaze with Flare and Saphira the Catfox, he will start to worry about what's going to happen to him and Jordan.

"I'm sorry guys, but my family needs me, I need to protect them at all costs. Everywhere we go is not safe, mostly every country was invaded, not even one country was not invaded. The Yakuza has to die, I will visit you guys someday, I promise you, and again I'm sorry." Viper said.

"I understand, I guess you have a job to protect your family. And I have to protect mines too, Blaze and my kids Flare and Saphira." Tails said.

"Thanks for understanding Tails." Viper patted on Tails head.

While Mason was parachuting, he landed on rubble of the Big Ben. Not so big anymore, London is now a wasteland, nobody was on the streets, all cars were either destroyed or still intact. Mason saw the college nearby and began to have flashbacks, he was with his two mates, they were drinking and smoking. Mason was not a big fan of drinking and smoking, he always wanted to keep his health better. So then the flashback stopped, Mason was walking towards the destroyed hospital and discovered a cave nearby. As he walked in, he found the first part. He grabbed the part and goes in deeper, he then found a ravine, he also found a minecart system. So he got in the minecart and started the machine, he went down further into the cave and he then found the second part, but it was surrounded by spiders. Mason thinked for a moment, he then got an idea, he has a bottle of gasoline with a tissue and he got a lighter out. Spiders are terrified of fire, so Mason lights the tissue on fire and he throws the molotov in the spiders area. The molotov exploded and then most spiders ran away and others were burned to death. Mason grabbed the second part and headed down more into the cave.

"Jeez, if I had to fight more spiders, I am going to hit Viper for this." Mason said.

He founded the last part, but it was in a cage with two skeletons in scientists outfits. So Mason uses a iron Picaxe and breaks the cage and collected the last part. He then headed up to get back in the minecart and started the machine backwards this time.

A few moments later, Mason finds a person standing with a baby carriage, the woman was sick and the baby was dying, they weren't going to make it but Mason helped them out. He grabs a water bottle out of his backpack and he gave it to the woman.

"Thank... you, sir." The woman said.

"No problem, I'm just here to help." Mason said.

"Here, take this, I hope you will find good use of it." The woman said.

"Thank you, get better soon." Said Mason.

The woman drank up the bottle of water and so Mason gave the child water with medicine.

"Is there anybody else alive out here?" Mason asked.

"Yes, my family are very sick, we aren't going to last any longer." He woman said.

"Not for long. I got an idea." Mason said.

"Viper, do you come in?" Mason uses his phone.

"Yes I come in, did you find the three parts?" Viper asked.

"Affirmative, but I got civilians who are needing help. Can we help bring em to base?" Mason asked.

"Affirmative, I'm sending a Chinook toward your way, shoot a flare to get his attention." Viper said.

"Ok lead me to your family mam." Mason said.

The woman shows Mason the house she is living in, there were survivors. 23 men, 18 women, 25 kids and 10 babies. So the woman and Mason heard a helicopter, Mason shoots his flare gun in the air. The pilot of the Ch-47 Chinook saw the flare and landed the helicopter, he opened the back door and an 5 soldiers helped the civilians get in the helicopter. As the woman and child got in the helicopter, she thanked Mason and the soldiers who helped them get to the helicopter and finding them a new home. The helicopter took off, then Mason saw a NH-90 landed on the ground. The door opened, it was Viper, Tails, Blaze and their kids.

"Come on Mason, next up, Japan!" Viper said.

Mason got in the helicopter and closes the door and the helicopter took off.

Chapter 26: Phillips Journey

It was 11:30pm, Philips was sitting on top of one of the biggest towers in Tokyo, he was amazed to find this view beautiful more than any other city he has been to. He was happy, but then he realized he was getting off track, so he got his parachute ready and began to jump off the building and pull his parachute on the way down. People of Tokyo saw a man parachuting off the top of the building, as Philips landed, the crowd began to cheer. But that was when Philips attracted too much attention, some Yakuza soldiers came in with AK-47s and grenades. Philips made a run for it, but the crowd stopped the Yakuza from chasing him, Philips thought to himself, "Are the people of Tokyo helping me instead of helping the Yakuza?"

"Stop! Where you are!" A voice called out. Philips stopped and saw a man waving both of his hands.

"We need your help! My daughter was taken!" Said the man.

Philips thinks he was going to walk into a trap, but he went for it.

"I can help, just tell me where your daughter is." Philips said.

"She was taken by the Yakuza, I tried to stop them, but they forced me to leave or I will be shot. I know you, Philips. I was in the Australian Army before you came into this dimension. Viper told me about you, you are the king of stealth and I want to see if you can get my daughter back without drawing attention." The man said.

"I'm sorry, but im-"

The man stopped Philips, he showed the three teleportation parts in a box, Philips was surprised, he was going to take them but the man really wants his daughter.

"Get my daughter out, I will pay you these parts and some yen." The man said.

"Deal." Philips said.

Philips went through the basement and used the secret entrance as the man pointed out.

"Man, I have to rescue a man's daughter from the Yakuza, he just made my day." Philips sarcastically said.

"Also one more thing, my daughter is wearing a freedom t-shirt with fire pajamas. That should help you find my real daughter." The man said.

Philips got out the secret entrance and he loaded his suppressed MP5 submachine gun. He got to a ladder, he climbed up to find the description of the man's daughter. He also bringed his binoculars with him, so he scoped out the place, and he finds a big group of prisoners, who are mainly girls. He founded the man's daughter, and he decided to make a riot. He heads downstairs quietly and he pickpockets a Yakuza soldier who was sleeping on the job. He then headed to the jail cells, in ninja style, he then told the prisoners to keep calm as he will release them. When he released the prisoners, he told them to cause a riot and save the girls. The prisoners got their hands on the Yakuza's weaponry, so they started to shoot the Yakuza soldiers.

"Attention soldiers, we have a prison brake going on, take care of them!" A Yakuza soldier announced. Philips found the key on one of the dead Yakuza soldiers, so he then released the 2nd group of prisoners, which were the girls.

"Thank you for saving Us! We would like to repay you with this, key codes to get the Yakuza station to collapse." Said one of the girls.

"Thanks, I will need all of you to wait here, a man sent me here to rescue his daughter." Philips said.

"That's me!" Said the girl.

The description matches, freedom t-shirt and fire pajamas.

"Come with me as I escort you out here to safety." Philips said.

The two got out the Prison, Philips bringed back the man's daughter back home and he went back to the Prison to rescue all the other prisoners. He went to the control center and use the key codes to shatter the Yakuza station. As he did, all the Prison doors unlocked and the big doors unlocked as the prisoners ran back home to freedom. Philips hacks the turrets and other machines to target the Yakuza instead of the prisoners. It was the end, the Yakuza leader came to find Philips and he tried to kill him but the turrets kills the leader. Philips was the big Hero of Japan. While at the man's house, he payed Philips the three parts for the teleportation device and payed him a lot of yen.

"You are a true hero." The man and daughter said.

Philips nodded and he left.

"You are the man Philips, you are the king of stealth." Philips said to himself.

An NH-90 landed and so Philips got in with Viper, Mason, Tails and Blaze including Flare and Saphira. And then the helicopter took off and heads to China. China was an enemy of the Australian Army, so Viper decided to launch a full scale attack against them in the Chinese Army Base.

Chapter 27: Jordan's Journey

It was 9am, Jordan was walking through the forest in China, he has seen a lot of panda and koala bears as he kept on walking. He noticed some bears and tigers getting into a fight, but he remained on task. He keeps walking through the forest and saw two little kids playing ball with their parents, they were having the time of their life. Jordan and his parents never seem to get fun around the years, they treat Jordan like their slave, Jordan never seemed to care about being a slave. He then joined the military for mercenary work when his family seem to go bankrupt due to an event that happened in a casino. It was then that Jordan's parents were proud of him for making it into the team, but Jordan didn't really care after all the times that his parents treated him as a kid. He got paid more than $5,000 during a mission when terrorists struck in Australia's deserts, that's when his parents were killed in action. Jordan finally felt bad, he had no family left and no friends. That started to change after when he met Lieutenant Harper, Harper gave Jordan a hand whenever he is in trouble. Then Harper and Jordan met Rodriguez, he was in the same mission as Jordan, but in a different group, but paid the same amount. When the soldiers were on a mission and they got surrounded by terrorists while inside a building, Viper, Philips and Mason assisted them with some supplies and fought the terrorists. They then got a picture of them in a group remembering that moment when they served in the Military.

While in the NH-90, the helicopter landed to drop off Tails and Blaze to the other NH-90 so they can take them back home. Flare and Saphira cried as the helicopter was louder than inside, a soldier handed two headphones to Tails and Blaze so the babies won't have to hear loud noises. Viper got his loadout ready including Mason and Philips. The mission was to raid the Chinese Army Base, they are producing nuclear-powered weapons so they can perform a nuclear war with Australia. Viper wasn't going to let it happen, he sent a huge fleet of Helicopters, bombers and soldiers. Approximately up to 850,000 units in the Australian Army in the raid mission. The NH-90 takes off with Tails and Blaze including their children back to Australia.

3 hours later...

Jordan made it to the Chinese Army Base, he had talked with the Chinese villagers to see how was life going on with them. A man said that the Chinese Army soldiers founded strange pieces to an underground cave and the soldiers took the pieces the base. So Jordan kills a Chinese soldier and gets in disguise, he went to the generator room and planted C4s, and then he headed to the armory and set C4s in the manufacturing room. So he headed outside of the Base and got out of the disguise and waited for Viper and his Army to arrive.

"Viper, I set the charges and I'm waiting for you to show up." Jordan said.

"Alright, but unfortunately my men and pilots are unable to pick you up because, WE ARE BEING AMBUSHED!!!" Viper yelled.

"Alright I'm about to help you, if I could think. Got one!" Jordan said.

He saw a J-20 Mighty Dragon, a stealthy jet built by the Chinese. Jordan detonates the C4s and he ran to the Mighty Dragon. As the base went up, the soldiers saw Jordan entering the Mighty Dragon so they started to shoot at him.

"Come on now, come on." Jordan said worriedly.

The J-20 starts up and Jordan takes off, he saw about 10 battleships from the Chinese Navy, Jordan is lucky because thanks to the Chinese they put in special torpedoes in the Mighty Dragon, which when deployed into the water the torpedo will then break into multiple torpedoes, will attack different battleships at the same time. Jordan drops 2 each by the two battleships incase they won't go up in flames. The Australian Army fights back the Chinese and evacuation Helicopters arrived to retrieve the wounded. As the Australian soldiers work together getting the wounded soldiers in the helicopter, Viper and his group decided to move up on the Chinese base. They must retrieve the three parts of the teleportation device. But Jordan said "I already grabbed them while I was in the armory so we're set." Viper told Jordan to assist him and his group while he heads to the base.

Chapter 28: The Escape

Viper, Mason and Philips were running to the Chinese Army Base with their army of Australian soldiers, Mason talked to Viper.

"Hey Viper, will it be a great idea if I bring Amy with us to our dimension?"

"I don't know, why ask Me? I thought you said you wanted to stay in this dimension."

"I did, but I'm really worried because of my family will be wondering where have I gone too or when you guys return back home, my family will asking where am I at."

"Mason, if you have a family and a girlfriend, who is more important? Your relationship with Amy or your family?"

"Don't you see, I can't answer because I'm going through a difficult decision, what if I asked you that question? What is your answer?"

"Family, because they take care of you since the day you were born and until they will still support you once you move. Friendship is important too, they help you in tricky situations, they stand up to people who are messing with you, and they can hang out and talk about what's going on."

"Oh so you care about your family instead of me, Philips, Jordan, Harper and Rodriguez?"

"Keep it up Mason, or there will be a problem."

Mason and Viper stopped talking as they both held up their fists looking at each other angrily. But they both ran into a tree since they weren't watching where they were going. But good news, they made it to the base. But bad news, a lot of casualties. They both stopped looking at each other and they focused on fighting the Chinese, Jordan heard the whole conversation of Viper and Mason and he had to agree with Viper because even though his friends help him, his family took care of him since the day he was born. But Jordan was worried that Viper and Mason were going to fight each other, so he gave both Viper and Mason some assistance.

"Guys, don't fight while we're fighting a army of Chinese Soldiers. I calling extraction for everyone because I got word that the Royal Australian Air Force is doing a bombing run on the base so head to these coordinates." Jordan said.

Then a TU-22m bomber arrives at the base with bombs called curtaincall, the Australian Army Soldiers worked together and grabbed the wounded and fleed out of the area for extraction. The Chinese tried to shoot back but Viper and Mason were run n' gunning the Chinese Army soldiers and they headed for the extraction point.

"Come on Soldiers, we need to hurry this up! Want to make it out of here alive, then move it!" Said the Australian drill instructor.

Mason and Viper were still running until then a bouncing Betty went off and blew up Mason and Viper. The soldiers saw them getting blown up, but Viper gets up and saw Mason with his left arm blown off.

"Mason! I'm getting you out of here!" Viper yelled.

Viper picks up Mason and he hurried to the Ch-47 Chinook Helicopter, the soldiers helped Viper pick up Mason. The soldiers got Viper and Mason back in the helicopter, the pilot took off as the back door was still opened and the soldiers watched the Chinese Army Base went up in a explosion. The back door closes, the soldiers cheered, but Viper was trying to help Mason but the medical soldiers told him to sit down and let them take care of him.

"What am I going to tell Amy?" Viper asked himself in his thoughts.

"We don't tell her, we need to fix up Mason before she finds out." Said Philips.

Viper nodded, while the helicopter headed back to base.

While at Amy's hut, she was hugging her pillow pretending that the pillow was Mason, she kissed it a lot and she was not wearing any clothes. Tails and Blaze finds Amy is dealing with a lot of stress, this was a problem. Tails and Blaze can't just walk right in when Amy is naked, otherwise it will be awkward between the three of them. Amy then got up and went upstairs and walked in her room, lying down on her bed as she keeps on crying in tears as if she must think that Mason was killed in action.

"Come on Tails, let's not worry about Amy. Let's worry about that our kids are home alone without anyone around." Blaze said worriedly.

"Calm down Blaze, let's head back to the house and let's relax on our bed and talk about something dirty." Tails said.

Blaze smiled as she kissed Tails and they walk back to the house. When they got back home, they found Viper and Philips sitting down with their heads down.

"Viper?" Tails said in shock.

"Philips?" Blaze said in shock.

Viper told Tails and Blaze what happened, as they talked about the whole story about fighting the Chinese Army, Tails and Blaze were both shocked.

"Mason is dead?" Tails said.

"Shh! He is not really dead, but we don't know. It's a 50/50% chance that either Mason could live through his injuries or he will die." Viper said.

"We got all the 12 pieces of the teleportation device, can you build it Tails?" Philips asked.

"It will take me three days to build." Tails said.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Viper said.

Tails and Blaze waved as Viper and Philips headed back to base, while Miles and Blaze were in their room doing, we'll you get it.

Chapter 29: Building the Device

As the sun rises up from the sky, Tails woke up and he went to cook up breakfast for Blaze and for Flare and Saphira. He made toast with Sunnyside eggs and with a cup of orange juice, and then he got some baby food for Flare and Saphira. Blaze came down and sat down on the couch and she saw Tails cooking her and the kids breakfast, she was in a lovely mood. Tails saw Blaze on the couch as he smiled and grabbed her food and bringed it to her.

"Morning Blaze." Tails said as he still smiles.

"Morning Miles." Blaze said with a different tone of her voice.

Everything was going great until a knock on the door was heard. Tails got up and went to answer, as he answered the door, it was Amy.

"Hi Tails, may I come in?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure." Miles answered.

Amy walked in the house and she sat next to Blaze as they watch the news channel, Miles came down with his clean camouflage uniform on and he went to his workshop. Blaze and Amy were confused why Tails is wearing his uniform and heading to his workshop. Then Amy had to ask.

"Why is Tails wearing that outfit?"

"I don't know, I remember that outfit though. Me and my Miles were wearing the same outfits since Viper bringed Harper, Rodriguez and Jordan to his base, and the time that Sonic, Shadow and Silver kicked Miles ass just because they love me." Blaze said.

Amy spits her tea out, the part where Sonic, Shadow and Silver kicked Tails ass was hard to believe.

"Sonic, Shadow and Silver would never do that, they are the good guys." Amy said.

"Yeah but beating up my Miles over me, like seriously that they disrespect me and my boyfriend, they are so immature." Blaze said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, by the way what do you think Tails is up to?" Amy asked.

"Let's go find out." Blaze said.

The two girls sneakily went to Tails workshop, and as they opened the door, they saw Tails building a teleportation device. Blaze then realized that Flare and Saphira are alone in the house again, she then ran back to the house and finds the front door open, she got worried. She then got her flames ready, headed upstairs into Flare and Saphira's room and she finds a man in a desert uniform with a green vest, a man with purple clothing with heavy bulletproof armor and a man who looked almost like Viper but wearing a radio headset with night vision goggles, with a black uniform with black body armor. The three men looked behind seeing a cat in anger with her hands on fire.

"Calm down, we're friendly. We are looking for Viper and his group." The guy with night vision goggles said.

"You moron, she's a cat. And cats don't talk." The man with heavy bulletproof armor said.

"Why are you in my house? If your looking for Viper, then he's at the base over there." Blaze said.

"Thanks mam. My name is Sergeant Briggs, a United States Marine. This guy with the heavy bulletproof armor is Corporal Paul. And this guy with the night vision goggles is Commander Johnson. We are looking for Viper, sorry for breaking in, we thought that Viper was in here." Briggs said.

"Just get out, I need my babies." Blaze said with a angry face.

The three men got out of Tails and Blaze's hut and they headed to the base.

While Tails was still working on the teleportation device, he was disturbed by Amy.

"Hey there Miles, I heard about you and Blaze having s..." Amy stopped as she saw the look on Miles face, so Miles kicked Amy out of his workshop and he continued on he teleportation device.

"Wow, that's really rude of him kicking me out of his workshop." Amy said.

Miles wanted to get this done, he had been working on he device for two days, so he must get this done before Viper and his crew gets back.

At the hospital, Mason came out with his brand new arms. Viper, Jordan and Philips applauded and cheered for him, Mason was happy to be alive. So Viper said.

"Mason, me, Jordan and Philips were talking about this discussion with you and Amy being together. So because of the lost arm during the battle at the Chinese Army Base, we decided that it was best for you to stay here because we don't want to lose another friend when we return back to our dimension."

Mason agrees with Viper, so then Mason exited the hospital and headed to Amy's hut. Amy was wondering where Mason is now, she then saw him coming closer to her hut and she got her special bikini on. It was weird that Amy is obsessed with Mason, she wants him to bang her in every moment that they spent time with. Mason really doesn't care, he is glad to be with someone that he likes, while Tails finished the teleporter device. He got his computer ready as he set the the time dimension on to 2017, Tails patted himself on his head and he began to cover up the machine and heads to his hut. He went back to his bed in his boxers, while the moon was up in the sky. Blaze puts Flare and Saphira back to bed and she heads to bed with Miles sleeping.

Chapter Final: Goodbye and Goodluck

The three men made it to the base, they asked a soldier where Viper and his group went.

"Who are you guys?" The soldier asked.

"We are a group of soldiers looking for Viper and his mates, tell us where he is, it's important." Johnson said.

"Are you guys like his pals or something?" Asked the soldier.

"Look, let us in, we have to find Viper, Harper, Rodriguez, Jordan, Philips and Mason. They are our top priority." Paul said.

"Look, if you guys want to see Viper and his pals, then they are cemetery saying their final goodbyes to Harper and Rodriguez." The soldier said.

Paul, Johnson and Briggs were confused about the part of Harper and Rodriguez, is he saying that Harper and Rodriguez are dead? Then, Briggs forced the soldier to take them to him. The soldier was going to fight back, but Paul got his miniguns out, the six barrels were spinning and the soldier got his keys and let the three men inside and takes them to an armored humvee.

While at the cemetery, Viper, Jordan, Philips and Mason got flowers and places two each on both Harper and Rodriguez's tombstone. They wish that they can take them back home, but it was too late for that. Viper called Tails to see if he was done with the teleportation device, Tails picked up the phone but he was in a busy situation with Blaze.

"Its done, but you have to wait because me and Blaze are in the middle of a role play right now." Tails said.

"Your banging her again aren't you?" Viper said with a confused look.

"How do you keep knowing that?" Tails asked with a angry look.

"Its the fifth time this week, you have been doing her a lot since we got back from locating all those parts for the teleporter." Viper said.

"Well it's because that me and Blaze haven't been this close, we enjoy each other's company, taking care of Flare and Saphira, and even going on long walks on beaches. If you don't mind, if you can take care of Flare and Saphira while me and Blaze will be going out for lunch, is that okay?" Tails asked.

"Sure, your kids are angles. They like playing with the toys while I build a tower as they knock it down with a ball. But yeah sure, it will be my last time." Viper said.

"Alright thank you, I will give something in return when I set up the teleportation device as you guys leave." Tails said.

"Miles, are you going to spank me baby?" Blaze said in a sexy tone.

"Yes, Blaze I will do that in a second." Tails said.

"Is she in heat again?" Viper asked.

"No, she really likes to have fun when I'm around." Tails said.

"Don't get her pregnant again, otherwise I will have to stay even longer to help you guys out." Viper said.

"Don't worry, I won't go too crazy with her." Tails said.

"I hope not." Viper said.

Then a humvee came in, Viper, Jordan, Philips and Mason saw the doors open and they saw three guys came out. Paul, Johnson and Briggs greeted Viper and his group and they told them that they must find a way back to their dimension. But Viper then said.

"We did, a fox with two tails named Miles Prower, has builded a machine to help us get back home."

"Oh, well take us there and tell him to get it done now." Johnson said.

"Well he needs to prepare it after he is done having lunch with his wife, while I have to babysit their kids until they get back." Viper said.

"Just sit down and relax you guys, we can wait." Jordan said.

The three men looked around to see how beautiful it was outside, then Paul said.

"Let's cool off for the day and get some drinks."

"Alright, I guess I could use a break." Johnson said.

"I'm tired, I could use a nap on a hot day." Briggs said.

While at lunch time, Tails and Blaze were both waiting for their meals, and then decided to talk about where Viper and his group were going to do as they head back home.

"They have to stop a massive war against the Yakuza, Viper told me." Tails said.

"I think that Flare and Saphira are going to miss Viper, they always get along with him because he is very kind with kids." Blaze said.

"Yeah but I think it's time for Viper and his group to head home because he wants to keep his family safe." Tails said.

Cream and Charmy were both sitting at the kids table and they don't even recognized Tails and Blaze sitting at a table. Then Cream's mother was sitting with Vector the Crocodile, they seem to have a great time. While Cream and Charmy were drawing on paper, Tails and Blaze got their meals and then Sonic came in the restaurant with Sally. Shadow came in with Rouge the Bat and they sat down near Tails and Blaze's table. Now Mason and Amy came in too, it was like a couple's night. Blaze was starting to get nervous, Tails saw her and he was curious.

"Blaze you alright?" Tails asked.

"Yeah how about we finish up lunch like now and head to the house." Blaze said nervously.

Tails paid the bill and he takes a box with his food inside and they headed to their hut.

While at Tails workshop, Viper, Jordan, Mason, Philips, Paul, Briggs and Johnson went to the teleporter device. Viper finished up his babysitting, while Flare and Saphira were asleep. Tails arrived and he began to start up the machine, Blaze was on the bed worryingly thinking about what's going to happen with Tails teleportation device. It was a few years ago when Tails was building a machine when something malfunctioned and it explodes, Blaze went to check what was happening as she saw Tails lying on the floor unconscious. She was panicking, she got him to her bedroom and she lays him down. Three hours later, Tails woke up and finds himself in Blaze's bedroom and he saw Blaze crying, when she saw Tails awake, she cried in jolly, she didn't want to leave Tails by his side. And that's why Tails and Blaze were together as they met Viper, they got surrounded by Eggman's robot army, Blaze got the same feeling what happened to Tails. She was going to let the robots attacked her instead of Tails, but that's when Viper came in and rescued them from the scorpion bots. And that is why Blaze was acting like this, she is afraid of the teleportation device will malfunction and Tails will get hurt.

Back to Tails workshop, the teleportation device was ready to go, Viper and his group got on the machine, and then the group thanked Tails for doing this for them. The machine then sent the group back to their dimension, but Tails then realized, where's Amy?

As the group headed back to the dimension that they were actually from, they landed into the dimension live in. Viper woked up to see his old home again, but he then saw that it was just a desert, he saw few houses destroyed and most animals were mutated by radiation barrels.

"Uh guys, wake up." Viper said.

The rest of the group wakes up, finding their home into a wasteland.

"So this it, home." Jordan said.

"Not really what I was expecting." Mason said.

"Everything is gone, my home, my family, everything, gone." Philips said.

"What happened here?" Johnson asked.

"Is the war over?" Paul asked.

"Where's Amy?" Briggs asked.

But then, Mason stopped for a second realizing that Amy wasn't with him.

"Amy! No!" Mason cried.

So, I guess, this is, home" Viper said.

End of A Hero From Another Dimension.


End file.
